el amor atraves del tiempo
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: el gran dios de la maldad moloch a regresado para poder destruir al mundo que lo condeno a una eternidad en las llamas del infierno , con el su hermano gemelo yaros , quien quiere poner al mundo de rodillas ante el , ahora Illidan y su hermano furion son los únicos que nos fueron consumidos por la sangre de yaros y moloch , ellos tendran que luchar para salvar al mundo
1. Chapter 1

**el inicio **

cuando Helios fue derrotado se suponía que la paz volvería , eso supuso el dios de la luna , quien se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto al borde del rió , el solo se dedicaba a dormir , cuando fue interrumpido por una elfa de vestido blanco , quien se hizo notar , shandris se acerca a Illidan , este abre los ojos y sonríe a ver a su esposa , Illidan solo le extendió la mano invitándola a sentarse

shandris : escucha Illidan , sabes ahora que todo es paz y tranquilidad ¿ por que no vamos a un lugar mas... privado

Illidan : me gusta como piensas , sabes tu últimamente te estas insinuando mas de lo normal

shandris : es la abstinencia , te extrañe mucho cuando no estabas conmigo

Illidan : es raro que no esperes hasta que anochezca

shandris : shhh , ven conmigo ( susurrando )

Illidan se pone de pie y sigue a su esposa, cuando los dos estuvieron solos , Illidan comenzó a besar a su esposa , al acercarse furion , este los interrumpió diciendo que un mensajero especial vino a verlos , Illidan cargo su espada y fue con su hermano hasta donde estaba el mensajero

mensajero : ¿ son ustedes Illidan y furion stormrage ?

Illidan : así es , ¿ que es tan importante muchacho ?

mensajero : el señor yaros me envía para decirles algo

furion : ¿ cual es el mensaje ?

mensajero : el mensaje es , " los veré en el infierno stormrage "

Illidan : ¿ que ?

el mensajero se transformo en un demonio , Illidan y furion los vieron con sorpresa , Illidan desenfundo la hoja divina y ataca al demonio con la luz divina , furion llama a sus treans y entre todos emboscan al demonio , este genera una barrera de energía que destruye a los treans , Illidan saca sus alas de demonio y se eleva por los aires , este nota el simbolo de la generación de el demonio divino moloch , Illidan lanza su espada y parte el sello que tenia en la frente , con sus garras corta al demonio por la mitad , el demonio no muere , solo se divide en dos , Illidan estaba tan sorprendido como furion , los dos atacaron , furion con sus raíces atrapa a los dos demonios , Illidan con su espada crea la aurora divina , estos demonios reciben un poder divino impresionante , lo que no sabían es que Illidan los purificaba de adentro hasta afuera , cuando estuvieron debilitados , Illidan los deshace con el relámpago , los demonios cayeron al suelo , Illidan y furion se acercan con cuidado y el demonio empieza a hablar en una lengua extraña

mensajero : mahaki , ashuna-camaradera , eltulendyo , cuantrmientdg ( el final se acerca , sus débiles poderes no se comparan con nuestro señor yaros y nuestro dios moloch )

Illidan : ¿ que demonios dijo ?

furion : no tengo idea , pero no debe ser nada bueno , Illidan me temo que pronto tendremos que estar luchando por nuestra vida ... de nuevo

Illidan : maldición , si solo pudiera saber que dice ,eso me facilitaría las cosas

furion : me temo que es una lengua muerta hace mas de medio millón de años Illidan , nadie puede ser capaz de traducirla

Illidan : nadie que halla vivido , después de ese medio millón de años

furion : ¿ que estas tramando ?

Illidan : mejor ven conmigo , tengo una idea

Illidan y furion se ponen en marcha , por desgracia Illidan tenia esa cara de saber que algo malo se aproxima , lo que no sabia es que la sangre de aquel demonio empezó a comer lentamente las energías de los bosque , Illidan sabia que vio ese sello en alguna parte , era de la reencarnación de el dios del mal moloch , un dios tan poderoso que casi destruye al universo , los titanes y dioses por completo , ni un ejercito de dioses podría contra el , furion sabia que la seriedad de Illidan no era para nada tranquila , el sabia que se aproximaban problemas graves

continuara...


	2. el ladron de recuerdos

**el ladrón de recuerdos **

cuando Illidan y furion comenzaron a viajar hasta donde estaba shadris , ella seguro podía ayudarlos a hablar ese idioma muerto , cuando los dos caminaban a buscar a shandris , se detuvieron a escuchar una dulce canción , Illidan entre cerro los ojos y trato de caminar a la voz de su dulce esposa , furion noto lo que le pasaba a su hermano y le dio un codazo en el estomago , este que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba vio la cara de furion y no pudo evitar sentirse como un ridículo ante el

furion : ¿ que demonios te pasa ?

Illidan : oh' no seas tan molesto y déjame escuchar la dulce voz de shandris

cuando Illidan caminaba lentamente dejo de escuchar la voz de shandris , el desperto del " trance " y comenzo a caminar normalmente , cuando shandris dejo de cantar vio parada frente a ella al gran dios moloch

shandris : ¿ quien eres tu ?

moloch : soy tu nuevo señor

shandris : no me hagas reir , tu solo eres basura

antes de que shandris tomara su arco yaros la toma por detras y le aprieta con todas sus fuerzas , shandris dio un grito de dolor , lo que hizo que Illidan y furion corrieran para ver de que se trataba , cuando llegaron vieron a moloch con sus garras al rojo vivo , Illidan lanza su espada y le corta la mano a moloch , este ve a Illidan y lo reconoce

moloch : esos ... esos ojos , esas marcas ... esas garras

Illidan : ¿ quien diablos eres tu ?

moloch : la pregunta es quien eres tu , pero créeme que te recuerdo , tu eres ese elfo que me desafió hasta las ultimas consecuencias

flash back...

se ve a un elfo nocturno de ojos dorados peleando contra el señor moloch , el elfo con sus poderes logra abrir un portal a otra dimensión y el señor moloch es llevado a una dimensión sin regreso

yaros : maldito elfo nocturno , jamas seras perdonado

azerion : maldito , ahora todo cambiara , yo cambiare el destino de los míos , el destino de azeroth , mi destino y también tu destino

yaros : desgraciado

azerion ¡ MUERE MALDITO !

azerion con su relámpago logra atravesar el pecho de yaros y este cae desecho contra el muro del monte hyjal , azerion con todas sus fuerzas genera una onda y con las raíces lo encierra en la base del monte hyjal , cuando los demonios estuvieron fuera de camino , entrega su cuerpo a los brazos de la muerte

fin del flash back...

moloch : tu debiste morir hace siglos

Illidan : no se de quien hablas , pero no dejare que toques a mi esposa

Illidan ataca con la hoja divina , yaros lo sorprende por detras y lo toma como si fuera un muñeco , yaros lo lanza por el aire y con su cola lo golpea , Illidan cae destrozado en el suelo , furion trata de pelear contra moloch , este lo toma y con sus garras asesinas lo lanza contra los arboles , moloch toma a shandris y pone sus garras en forma de tijera , moloch coloca una garra en el pecho y otra en la frente de shandris , poco a poco le va extrayendo las energías divinas , shandris volvia a ser una elfa común y corriente , moloch la toma y la arroja contra Illidan , este se pone de pie , pero moloch con su onda demoniaca lo ataca , cuando Illidan cae de rodillas moloch toma la hoja divina

moloch : gracias por devolverme mi espada azerion

Illidan : ¿ tu espada ?

moloch : azerion , sabes que yo forje esta espada y se la entregue a Helios para tenerlo a mis pies

Illidan : maldito que le hiciste a mi esposa

moloch : solo le quite todo lo que tenia , ahora cierra los ojos azerion

Illidan estaba preparado para recibir la estocada final de parte de moloch , el destino estaba sellado

continuara...


	3. un corazón vació

**un corazón vacio **

cuando Illidan a merced del dios moloch , el cerro los ojos ya que no se podía mover , cuando moloch estaba a punto de atacar a Illidan , pero antes del golpe final , varias flechas golpearon las espaldas de moloch , tyrande llego con refuerzos , las arqueros , atacaron a moloch , cuando este se distrajo con las arqueras , las cazadoras arrastraron a Illidan fuera de la zona de combate , este estaba mareado , mientras peleaban , los druidas de la garras decidieron curar a Illidan y furion , cuando termino se puso de pie , este sacudió la cabeza y vio a moloch , las tropas de tyrande no resistirían mucho mas

Illidan : moloch , pelea conmigo

moloch : en este lugar no hay mas que basura

moloch sacudió la hoja divina y creo una onda demoníaca , cuando todo el bosque estuvo a merced de las energías demoníacas de moloch , Illidan vio como poco a poco el bosque se volvió un desierto , los arboles morían lentamente , Illidan levanta su cuerpo lleno de arena , moloch estaba sonriendo macabra-mente mientras enfundaba la hoja divina , Illidan se sostenía el brazo izquierdo mientras moloch se acercaba

moloch : sabes azerion , tu y yo no somos tan diferentes , pero creeme , este mundo se secara y enviare la cascara sin vida de este planeta a las llamas del infierno

Illidan : maldito , no dejare que te salgas con las tuyas

moloch : eso dijiste hace 500 mil años , pero esta vez tu morirás , apropósito , este mundo esta perdido

Illidan trato de ponerce de pie , pero cae de rodillas , moloch con la hoja divina se corta las venas de las manos y la sangre ardiente del dios demonio cae en la arena , cuando esta se evapora la sangre se suelta en el aire , en todo kalimdor fueron contaminados por la sangre del dios moloch , pero sin saberlo todos estaban en manos de moloch , yaros y su hermano desaparecen Illidan se pone de pie y mira a su alrededor , era un desierto , Illidan bajo la mirada y fue a buscar a su hermano , furion seguía mareado , los hermanos stormrage vieron a las tropas que pelearon valerosamente pero no fue suficiente , todas las tropas murieron sin remedio

furio : tanta ... muerte , esos malditos pagaran por este sacrilegio a la naturaleza

Illidan : ¡ shandris !

Illidan corre para ayudar a su esposa , cuando shandris se pone de pie ve como los hermanos yaros y moloch desaparecen de la vista de los cuatro , shandris se cae recostada sobre un arbol descompuesto , cuando ve a Illidan acercarse ella saca un cuchillo y cuando Illidan la trata de levantar , shandris le corta el brazo derecho , Illidan queda impactado por lo que paso

Illidan : auch , ¿ por que demonios hiciste eso ?

shandris : no te me acerques demonio maldito

Illidan : shandris , soy yo Illidan

furion : shandris ¿ que es lo ultimo que recuerdas ?

shandris : lo ultimo que recuerdo , es correr por el bosque escapando de los muertos vivos

furios : Illidan ¿ podemos hablar ?

Illidan : seguro

furion se lleva a su hermano a varios pasos lejos de shandris , Illidan estaba con el corazón en la boca , furion tuvo que darle la noticia a su hermano

Illidan : se lo que estas pensando

furion : si , esa no es tu esposa , bueno es tu esposa , pero no es

Illidan : deja de dar vueltas , dime la verdad

furion : creo que moloch no solo le llevo sus poderes divinos , sino también sus recuerdos

Illidan agacho la cabeza y le dio la espalda a shandris y a furion , ellos se dedicaron a sacar los cuerpos del campo de pelea , shandris se dedica a hablar con furion , mientras el le hablaba , ella no dejaba de mirar a Illidan , con una cara de intriga , ella no entendia ¿que sucede con ese demonio ?

continuara...


	4. el fin de la isla theramore

**el fin de la isla theramore**

Illidan y furion terminaron de apilar los cadáveres de sus compañeros , Illidan decide ir a buscar un poco de agua , cuando el camino , shandris lo miraba con una cara de intriga , cuando Illidan dejo a su hermano con shandris no pudo evitar pensar en lo que paso , el se sentía culpable por no poder defender a su esposa , el creía que era su culpa por no cumplir lo que le prometió a shandris , Illidan logro llegar a la cañada donde estaba el rio , cuando bajo para refrescarse , vio como toda el agua esta no era mas que sangre , Illidan llamo a su hermano quien vino con shandris los tres miraron asombrados como toda el agua era sangre , una sangre muy espesa , shandris mira como el agua era sangre , Illidan se puso de pie y decide ir a buscar a moloch y a yaros , sahndris decide ir a ayudarlo , pero furion le dice que espere , el iba a hablar con su hermano

furion : espera Illidan , escucha no fue tu culpa , no tienes que sentirte responsable de esto

Illidan : si fue mi culpa hermano , no pude cumplir lo que le prometí a shandris

furion : no es culpa tuya , ademas son... cosas que no podemos evitar

Illidan : ¿ me gustaría saber donde fueron eso dos ?

_mientras tanto ..._

yaros y moloch volaban a toda velocidad en busca de los últimos rastros de la resistencia mortal para poder iniciar su plan de dominación global , cuando llegaron a la isla theramore vieron el símbolo de la alianza , decidieron entonces empezar por desaparecer a la humanidad , yaros descendió a la isla , donde fue recibido por jaina proudmure , ella noto el aura demoníaca a kilómetros de distancia , cuando yaros cayo a la tierra , lo estaba esperando las tropas

yaros : ¿ es parte del comité de bienvenida para su nuevo señor ?

jaina : aquí no eres bienvenido , lárgate o te obligaremos a hacerlo

yaros : jajajjaja , no me hagas reír pequeña humana , tu y tus compatriotas me van a vencer

los soldados y las arqueras atacan al demonio , pero yaros avanzaba a pasos agigantados , cuando llego al castillo theramore , con su pie , lo pisa dejando solo escombros , el se sienta en los escombros y se auto proclama rey de la isla theramore , jaina y su guardia van a buscarlo , cuando llegan ven al dios yaros , sentados , el los estaba esperando , cuando todas las tropas llegaron , yaros se corta las venas de las manos y su sangre se derramo en el suelo , la sangre de yaros se evaporo y se mezclo con el aire , los soldados sin saberlo inhalaron la sangre del demonio

yaros : ahora todos ustedes son mis esclavos

jaina : no miestras yo viva

yaros : eso se puede arreglar

los soldados tomaron figuras demoníacas y todos miraron fijamente a jaina , antes de que la atacaran jaina se tele-transporta lejos de la zona de combate , ella decide buscar refugio , yaros se pone de pie y se eleva hasta el cielo y trata de buscar a jaina , pero al no encotrarla , el decide buscar a su modo

yaros : jaina , no te escondas o hare destruir todo lo que te importa

pero jaina no responde ella permanecía escondida mirando como yaros aumentaba su energía , cuando yaros se canso de esperar , hizo levantar a todas las tropas por el aire , mientras jaina miraba como era el poder del dios yaros , este con su mano derecha , crea una bola de energía la apunta a la isla

yaros : onda demoníaca

jaina mira como yaros lanza su feroz ataque , este impacta contra el centro de la isla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la isla desaparece , jaina solo cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba las aguas turbias hundiendo su preciosa theramore , jaina sabia que si yaros era capaz de destruir la isla sin problemas , entonces el de las energías mas poderosas , podría destruir el mundo con solo desearlo , jaina sabia que seria un suicidio enfrentarlo sola a si que decidió ir a buscar ayuda y advertirle a todos lo que paso , cuando escapo hacia tierra firme ella empezó a sentir como su corazón fallaba , sus poderes desaparecían , yaros bajo y la termino de combertir en una mas de los sirvientes de moloch , ahora solo restaba el resto del mundo

continuara...


	5. la caída de kalimdor

**la caida de kalimdor **

Illidan estaba defraudado de si mismo , la noche se acerco , los tres se acercaron a la fogata , Illidan estaba con la cabeza agachada , shandris solo se dedico a descansar , mientras furion trataba de meditar , cuando abrió los ojos sabia que las tierras de kalimdor estaban condenadas , Illidan con su depresión no seria de gran ayuda , cuando furion se puso de pie , Illidan solo decidió quedar sentado , shandris miro a Illidan pero no lograba entender a aquel demonio que estaba con ella , shandris se levanto , aun medio mareada se acerca al cazador de demonios , este estaba sentado en silencio lamentándose por lo que paso

shandris : escucha cazador de demonios , ¿ tienes idea de lo que paso ?

Illidan : si , todo paso por no cumplirla mi promesa a mi esposa

shandris :¿ eras casado ?

Illidan : si , solo que moloch asesino a mi esposa

shandris : entiendo , esos demonios no tienen corazón

Illidan : eso es cierto , posiblemente pueda descansar en paz

shandris : ¿ nos conocemos usted y yo ?

Illidan :¿ por que lo dices ?

shandris : su rostro me es familiar

Illidna : bueno ... no nos han presentado formalmente

shandris : otra cosa ¿ por que no me mira a los ojos cuando me habla ?

Illidan : porque cuando te miro a los ojos... recuerdo... recuerdo a mi esposa

shandris comenzó a derramar lagrimas al escuchar la historia de Illidan , este se acerca a la cara de shandris , este intenta besarla , pero recordó que ella no era su esposa y retrocedió , los dos estaban mirando al lado opuesto del otro , cuando llego furion este tuvo que darle las malas noticias

furion : no hay vuelta a tras , los ríos , mares y océanos son sangre , todo es desierto y el peor de los casos , la isla theramore desapareció

Illidna : ¿ destruyeron la primera defensa de la alianza ?

shandris : si , yaros y moloch lo planearon bien

cuando los tres se pusieron de pie , yaros apareció frente a ellos , Illidan , furion y shandris se pusieron en guardia , yaros miro a Illidan , este decidió pelear contra el , Illidan usa la inmolación , yaros con su onda demoníaca arrastra a Illidan , yaros toma a shandris y comenzó a apretar su cuerpo con sus manos , furion no podía crear treans para ayudar , furion ataca a yaros , pero este lo atrapa con su cola , mientras apretaba a los guerreros , Illidan se pone de pie y con sus garras corta las manos de yaros , Illidan da un salto atrás y corta la cola de yaros , este comenzó a derramar su sangre sobre la arena , los tres salen corriendo , pero era imposible escapar , cuando yaros regenero sus extremidades , fue volando hasta la cima del hyjal y vio correr a Illidan , furion y shandris , con su mano y sus ojos decidió destruir al dios de la luna

yaros : azerion contempla tu fin , onda demoníaca

cuando la bola de energía choca contra kalimdor , este comienza a colapsar , yaros reía mientras las cenizas volaban por los aires , dejo solo ceniza y arena en todo el continente quien se desintegraba en el mar de sangre , yaros buscaba rastros de Illidan , pero no encontró nada , cuando cambio su dirección , cuando el peligro paso Illidan salio del mar de sangre con un campo de fuerza , junto con su hermano y shandris , Illidan descendió en una isla cercana , Illidan estaba gravemente lastimado , apenas podía ponerse de pie

Illidan odio admitirlo , pero creo que el dios de la luna no es anda contra yaros , ni mucho menos contra moloch

furion : escucha Illidan , aun hay posibilidad de que puedas pelear contra yaros

shandris : escuche lord stormrage , Illidan no es capaz de pelear contra yaros , el le gano de un solo golpe

furion : deberías darle las gracias a Illidan por salvarnos la vida

Illidan: déjala furion , ella no entiende nada de lo que pasa

yaros : tuakd-metao, amorj-dasera , cuandtero ( escuchadme Illidan , te daré tres días para que te enfrentes a mi o destruiré a este maldito planeta )

furion : ¿ que demonios dijo ?

Illidan : no lo se , ademas no debe ser nada bueno

shandris : nos dijo que nos dará tres días para que Illidan pelee contra yaros o sino destruirá a la tierra

Illidan : sabia que no era nada bueno

continuara...


	6. el regreso de Helios

**el regreso de Helios **

shandris estaba mirando la devastación creada por yaros , mientras furion estaba curando las heridas a su hermano , shandris noto que Illidan estaba extremadamente agotado , crear un campo de fuerza para protegerse a el mismo no es nada , pero para proteger a tres personas , eso deja agotado a cualquiera , shandris decidió separarse de los hermanos para buscar al responsable , cuando llego a la decisión de irse , Illidan se pone de pie y trata de impedirlo

Illidan : shandris , no puedes irte

shandris : si que puedo , tu no eres mi padre y si me disculpas iré por el maldito que hizo esto

Illidan : ¿ que harás si el te encuentra primero ?

shandris : peleare , es mejor morir como un valiente a vivir como un cobarde

shandris desaparece de la vista de los stormrage , cuando Illidan se puso de pie , fue mirando el horizonte , furion estaba enfadado , ella fue bastante ingrata , después de que Illidan salvara su vida , ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia el desierto , cuando shandris vio varias ramas , ella armo un arco y varias flechas , cuando la cazadora estuvo preparada , comenzó su viaje , mientras pensaba , ¿ por que ese demonio tenia unos ojos muy cálidos ?

shandris : no puedo pensar en eso ahora , concéntrate ( a si misma )

saon: vaya , hay un ser vivo , el señor yaros le gustara conocerte

shandris : ven por mi maldito demonio

saon decide atacar a shandris con sus tentáculos , shandris le lanzaba sus flechas , pero al ser solo madera no le hizo daño , saon con sus llamaradas quema las flechas de shandris y con sus garras rompe su arco , en ese momento shandris toma su cuchillo y ataca a saon , este con sus energías logra expulsar a shandris , ella cae a varios metros , cuando saon se acerca , shandris estaba con quemaduras muy graves , en ese momento antes de desmayarse , lo único que ve es el cuerpo de saon cortado por la mitad y las alas de un demonio , antes de cerrar los ojos ve unos ojos dorados y se desmalla

_en el inframundo..._

se puede ver a Helios el dios del sol caminando por los oscuros pasillos del infierno , todos los espíritus y demonios se alejaban del dios , cuando el se sentó , veía caer varios cuerpos de demonios a las llamas del infierno , cuando el estaba a punto de dormir , escucho una voz muy familiar

Helios : si que tienes valor para venir aquí hermanita

elune : situaciones extremas requiere medidas extremas

Helios : ¿ el mundo esta en peligro de nuevo ?

elune : si , tus antiguos amos estan de vuelta

Helios : yo no sirvo a nadie , ademas no es asunto mio

elune : si es tu problema , tu puedes ayudar a Illidan a enviar a esos malditos de vuelta a donde pertenecen

Helios ¿ ayudar a Illidan ? ¿ estas loca de remate ? ese maldito me condeno en esta cloaca desierta

elune : tu tienes mi perdón hermano , ahora salva al mundo y restituye tu nombre

Helios :olvídalo , ademas mataran a Illidan aya arriba y yo lo matare aquí abajo

elune : es una lastima , ellos se quedaran con el titulo de dios del sol y tu seras olvidado por la historia

Helios : ! NO MIENTRAS YO RESPIRE ¡

elune : entonces , tu saldrás del infierno y derrota a yaros y moloch por controlarte y cumple tu venganza

Helios : quiero mi titulo y mi venganza , nada mas

elune : sabia que dirías eso

elune toma la mano de su hermano y los dos se van volando escapando de las llamas del infierno , cuando llegaron a la entrada , Helios dio el primer paso hacia afuera , cuando sintió otra vez la luz del sol y vio la cara de su hermana , supo que era hora de cumplir con su venganza y restaurar su nombre y titulo como dios del sol

continuara...


	7. el agua de la vida

**el agua de la vida **

shandris estaba aun lastimada por los ataques de saon , ella solo sentía como su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada , cuando abrió los ojos vio sentado a Illidan con los brazos y piernas cruzadas , el estaba de espaldas a shandris , ella trato de levantarse , cuando noto las tiras de telas , ella las tomo con sus manos y noto que eran de la capa de Illidan , shandris trato de ponerse de pie y se dirige al cazador de demonios , este se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar , shandris apoyada sobre el bastón de furion trataba de seguirle el paso , pero ella se debilita y cae al suelo , con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se sienta , en ese momento Illidan desacelera para darle tiempo a que shandris se ponga de pie

shandris : lo siento ¿ esta bien ? , tu tenias razón , ¿ es lo que querías oír ? , tu estabas bien y yo mal

Illidan : eso no es lo que quería escuchar joven

shandris : ¿ que quieres escuchar entonces ?

Illidan : tu sabes lo que es

shandris : ¿ que quiere ese demonio de nosotros ?

Illidan : esa no es la pregunta

shandris : esta bien , esta bien ...¿ por que me salvo ?

Illidan : si no lo sabes , eh ahí tu respuesta

shandris : ¿ yo le importo ? ¿ por que ?

Illidan : por que hace tiempo tu te preocupaste por mi

Illidan ayuda a shandris , este la carga en sus brazos y shandris apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Illidan , cunado los dos estaban caminando buscando a furion , este estaba con un amuleto de vidrio y con tyrande , Illidan noto que tyrande fue poseída por yaros , furion dejo caer las pocas gotas de aquel recipiente que llevaba en el cuello y vio como tyrande retomaba su color de piel normal , tyrande despertó y abrazo fuerte a furion

Illidan : felicidades , ahora solo necesitas repetirlo mas de 300 millones de veces

furion : no me arruines el momento

cuando Illidan miro a shandris y esta dormía muy cómoda sobre el , furion negó que la despertaran , Illidan solo se recostó para poder hablar con furion , este le explico un plan que podia salvar a todos del control del control de yaros y moloch

furion : hermano , hay algo que nos puede ayudar

Illidan de que se trata

furion : se trata del agua de la vida

Illidna ¿que es eso ?

furion : ¿ no recuerdas cuando eramos niños , la historia que nos contó cenarius ?

Illidan : ¿ no me digas que tienes un plan basado en un cuento de hadas de hace mas de 15 mil años ?

furion : ¿ tienes un mejor plan ?

Illidan : te escucho

furion : hace mas de 50 mil años , un elfo descubrió que había un agua proveniente de las manos de elune , que tenia la capacidad de liberar los poderes escondidos de cualquier guerrero , ademas de curar enfermedades y sanar heridas graves , hay casos de soldados que estaban a punto de morir y cuando tomaron un poco de agua ellos renacieron con mas poder , es la misma agua que bebió azerion para derrotar a yaros y a moloch

Illidan ¿ notaste que todo lo que pasa tiene que ver con nosotros ?

furion : esa agua se encuentra en un recipiente mágico en el fondo del mar , solo un guerrero de corazón puro puede sacarlo del fondo

Illidan : un guerrero de corazón puro oh...

furion : un dios de corazón divino

cuando los hermanos se pusieron en marcha para conseguir el frasco de agua divina , mientras shandris estaba bajo la vigilancia de tyrande , cuando Illidan y furion llegaron al mar , vieron que la sangre era muy espesa , Illidan mitro a furion y tomo aire muy profundo , sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al agua ensangrentada , Illidan no podía ver bajo el agua , en la superficie , varios demonios atacaron a furion , con su energía saco varias raíces del suelo y contuvo a los cinco demonios que lo atacaron , cuando el líder de estos quemo las raíces , este decidió atacar a furion , pero antes de atacar una flecha lo derribo , al alzar la vista era tyrande con shandris , ellas dos con sus flechas derribaron a los demonios , cuando se juntaron vieron que una banda de demonios se acercaba , tyrande decidió usar su poder especial , las estrellas fugaces caían a a la tierra , cuando furion vio que tyrande no resistía mas uso su habilidad especial , la lluvia caía para curar a tyrande , pero esto resistían , shandris , furion y tyrande estaban atrapados , en ese momento hubo un destello de luz , los demonios mas débiles sucumbieron ante el ataque de Illidan , los mas poderosos atacaron al dios del sol , este con su mano derecha crea un rayo de luz y con un pequeño poder barre con los demonios sin dejar rastro de estos

shandris : ¿ es Illidan ?

furion : encontró la salvación del mundo

cuando Illidan volvió a la normalidad , le enseño a su hermano el frasco , cuando furion lo vio , sus esperanzas se decidieron en pedazos

furion : ¿ es tan pequeño el frasco ?

Illidan : si , no hay nada que hacer estamos perdidos

continuara...


	8. el plan de moloch

**el plan de moloch **

mientras moloch observaba el mundo es su esfera de cristal , el veia como Illidan se sumergió y saco el agua de la vida , moloch estaba enojándose cada momento , yaros interrumpe , al ver que su hermano mayor estaba molesto , las tropas sintieron la furia del dios del mal , yaros decidió interrumpir las meditaciones de moloch , este estaba con los ojos negros de furia

yaros : escucha tengo cada centímetro cubierto , si Illidan aparece ..., ¿ todo esta bien ?

moloch ¿ tienes el frasco ?

yaros : no

moloch : ¿ todo esta listo para luchar contra los dioses ?

yaros : no es que...

moloch : entonces ¿ por que me preguntas si estoy ? y me pregunto si quiere que esta operación tenga éxito

yaros : ¿ que quieres decir ?

moloch : quiero decir , es que mi caballo dirigiría este ejercito mejor que tu

yaros : dije que lo encontraría y significa que lo are

en ese momento yaros se retira de la sala de moloch , cuando en el desierto de ashenvale Illidan seguía mirando el frasco , furion sintió que sus planes se venían abajo , Illidan decidió hablar por el nombre de los elfos poseídos por moloch y yaros

Illidan : ¿ ahora que hacemos ?

furion : no tengo ni idea , con estos pocos centímetros de agua sagrada

Illidna : solo son 15 centímetros de agua , como salvaremos a todos

cuando todos estaban distraídos una manada de demonios se acercaba , estos estaban guiados por yaros , este decidió eliminar a Illidan , furion y tomar el frasco , cuando Illidan estaba mas enojado , este se volvió como demonio y ataco al clan de los demonios , cuando vio cara a cara a yaros , este lo atrapa del cuello , yaros resistía sin poder hacer nada

yaros : por favor no me mates

Illidan : ¿ cual es el plan de moloch ?

yaros :¿ si te lo digo , prometes no matarme ?

Illidna : si lo dices rápido , si

yaros : moloch quiere controlar el mundo y absorber las energías de este mundo , con el agua sagrada sembrara el árbol del caos , sus frutos puede incrementar los poderes de cualquiera que lo coma , sin el fruto moloch seria destruido por azerion , quien purifico el árbol

Illidan : ese plan no resultara ¿ cual es el punto débil del árbol ?

yaros : no tiene punto débil , el árbol solo puede ser controlado por moloch

Illidan : ahora desaparece yaros

yaros es desintegrado por Illidan , este creyó haber destruido a yaros , Illidan volvió a la normalidad , cuando vio las cenizas de yaros , Illidan tomo el frasco con mas fuerza , cuando todo termino , Illidan cayo de rodillas al suelo ,furion lo levanta , cuando estos ven en el desierto , a yaros , era el verdadero yaros , Illidan crea un portal que succiona a furion , tyrande y shandris , este quedo solo con yaros , Illidan estaba un poco débil , pero aun así pelearía contra yaros , Helios sintió a kilómetros de distancia y volo hasta donde estaba yaros , Illidan estaba dispuesto a pelear contra yaros , ahora solo restaba que Helios llegara a tiempo para ayudar al dios de la luna

continuara...


	9. la batalla a comenzado

**la batalla a comenzado **

mientras shandris , furion y tyrande estaban atrapados en las tierras sangrientas , una dimenson que Illidan envió a sus amigos para protegerlos , shandrsi se pone de pie para levantarse , cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de donde estaban ya era tarde ,Illidan era el único que los podía sacar , el la dimension donde estaba el desierto de ashevale , Illidan estaba dispuesto a defender al mundo con su vida , cuando yaros estaba frente al dios de la luna este encendió la inmolación para atacar a yaros , este decidió bajar de la colina para pelear contra el dios de la luna , estos se vieron frente a frente

Illidan : maldito , tu no pasaras por aca

yaros : date por vencido , jamas podrás ganar

Illidan ataca con su onda expansiva , yaros retrocede varios metros , Illidan lo ataca con sus garras , cuando este recibió varios cortes en el pecho a yaros , este retrocedía , cuando Illidan con sus garras le corta el brazo con trozos de su hombro , yaros se toma la herida

yaros : ¿ crees que me ganaste ?

Illidan :a menos que peles con un solo brazo

yaros : observa esto y si puedes imitarme

con la sangre que chorreaba de su brazo , yaros comienza a regenerar su brazo poco a poco ,Illidan no podía creer que el dios pudiera hacer eso

yaros : ves caballero de la luna , por mas que me cortes cualquier lado de mi cuerpo simplemente lo regenero y me vuelvo mas fuerte

Illidan : ¿ y si te vuelvo polvo ?

yaros : inténtalo

Illidan arremete contra yaros , pero este con sus brazos atrapa el cuerpo de Illidan , yaros lo presionaba fuertemente , el dios de la luna estaba atrapado , cuando sus fuerzas se estaban acabando , se escucha a lo lejos " corona de fuego " , este impacto en el cuerpo de yaros hiriéndolo de gravedad , Helios llego y con su espada corto a la mitad el cuerpo de yaros , con su corona de fuego desintegro la parte superior de yaro

Helios : no era tan dificil , no se porque me moleste

Illidan : gracias por la ayuda Helios

Helios : no creas que vine a ayudarte , es solo que busco venganza , ademas un dios no se molestara en salvar a un dios de clase baja como tu

en ese momento Illidan se pone de pie y los dos ven el cuerpo de yaros , este comienza a regenerarse , poco a poco , cuando se completo yaros con su onda demoníaca expulsa a Illidan y Helios al otro lado del desierto , los dos se ponen de pie para pelear contra yaros

yaros : vaya , este lugar esta lleno de basura

Helios : maldito jamas te dejare qeu me ganes , yo soy Helios tu debes estar a mis pies

yaros ataca a Helios , pero Illidan intercepta el ataca , los dos estaban contra yaros , cuando este con su barrera los ataca , Illidan y Helios resultan muy lastimado , los dos se pusieron de pie y no les quedo otra opción

yaros : vamos , muestren sus poderes divinos

Illidan : así sera , Helios ¿ listo ?

Helios : listo

el dios del sol comenzó a brillar y sus llamaradas se volvieron doradas , sus cabellos se volvieron del mismo color con ojos plateados , Illida por su parte sufrió un cambio , sus llamaradas eran plateadas igual que su pelo , sus ojos se volvieron dorados , los dioses habían liberado su poder , los dioses atacaron con el relámpago y la corona de fuego , yaros recibe los impacto y cae con sus extremidades completamente desechas , Illidan prepara otro ataque pero Helios lo interrumpe

Helios : no malgastes energías , yaros esta muerto

Illidan : no seas tan inocente yaros es capaz de regenerar su cuerpo

Helios :¿ después de ese ataque ?

yaros : un poco tarde

cuando los dioses vieron que yaros flotaba sin sus extremidades ellos quedaron impactados al ver al dios del mal regenerando su cuerpo , yaros termino de curarse y cuando abrió los ojo envía su sombra infernal contra los dioses , estos se cubren en una barrera de energía de Illidan , pero el alcanza llego a ellos , yaros era mas potente que antes , solo restaban que los dioses se pusieran de pie para pelear

continuara...

**nota autor : **¿ creen que Illidan le habría ganado con el relámpago a yaros cunado estaba tirado en el suelo medio muerto ?, aunque no llegue a esa parte del juego , aun con sus poderes divinos , no creo que le ganaran


	10. el árbol de sangre

**el árbol de sangre **

Illidan y Helios estaba liberando todo su poder , yaros estaba a punto de atacarlos cunado sintió todo el poder de los dioses , yaros solo frunció el ceño y con sus garras al rojo vivo , Illidan y Helios liberaban su poder , yaros miraba con asombro mientras los dos seguían aumentando sus energías , poco a poco , yaros tomo sus manos y las junto , Illidan y Helios estaban con su energía al máximo , yaros bajo las manos y decidió interrogar a los dioses

yaros : ¿que se supone que les tengo que tener miedo ?

Illidan : veras , los dioses se dividen en cuatro estados , " el semi-dios " , el dios , y el dios divino

yaros : solo son tres , ¿ cual es el cuarto ?

Helios : es verdad , ¿ cual es el cuarto ?

Illidan : no lo se , solo llegue al tercer estado

yaros : no importa , los matare a todos

cuando los dioses se disponían a pelear , la tierra comenzó a temblar , en medio de la tierra salieron raíces rojas , estas desplomaron montañas , Illidan y Helios esquivaron varias raíces , en ese momento yaros decidió retirarse , en ese momento Helios le lanza su corona de fuego , el cuerpo de yaros se consume por la mitad , cuando Helios mira en la montaña un árbol completamente gigante , Helios mira como el árbol crece rápidamente , este con las raíces absorbiendo poco a poco la vida del planeta , Illidan siente como la tierra es desgarrada poco a poco , las pocas aguas que quedaban se secaron , Illidan sintio como el aire estaba mas espeso que antes , los dioses sintieron su cuerpo pesado

Illidan: maldita sea , ese árbol es el culpable de todo esto

Helios : maldicion , cuesta respirar

yaros : lastima , los demonios no necesitamos aire , ahora que mis poderes se incrementaron , veamos si los dioses pueden contra mi

Helios ataca a yaros , pero este lo esquiva , con sus llamarada expulsa a Helios al suelo , Illidan ataca con sus garras , yaros con su cola corta el cuerpo de Illidan por la mitad , pero cuando noto que era una lucio de espejo , Illidan salta detrás de yaros y con sus garras le corta la espalda

yaros : ¿ tu también puedes hacer la ilusión de espejo ?

Illidan : ¿ como que también ?

yaros desaparece y aparece detrás de Illidan este resulto ser falso , los ataque de Illidan y yaros solo lastimaban las ilusiones , en un momento Helios vio al verdadero yaros y lo ataco con su llamarada infernal , yaros la bloquea con sus manos , Illidan con su relámpago envía a yaros bajo las profundidades del mar de sangre

Illidna : maldición , yaros es mas fuerte de lo que pensé

Helios : supongo que tendré que usar mis poderes especiales para ganar esta pelea

Illidan ¿ poderes especiales ?

Helios : solo espera y veras de lo que hablo

en ese momento yaros aparece saliendo volando del mar de sangre , las raíces estaban aumentando su tamaño , poco a poco las raíces se volvían mas gruesas , yaros salio del agua con su llamarada de demonio en sus manos , yaros estaba tan enojado que no se le ocurrió que podría destruir el planeta completo , yaros estaba preparado para atacar a los dioses , Helios solo esperaba el momento para usar sus poderes especiales , Illidan solo le preocupaba aquel árbol que usa la vida del planeta , el solo quería detener todo esa locura

continuara...


	11. el dios del sol y la luna

**el dios del sol y de la luna**

Illidan y Helios estaban dispuestos a pelear con todas sus fuerzas , solo restaba que yaros peleara con ellos , Illidan y Helios se transformaron en los dioses divinos el nivel de dios que supera al dios normal , la barrera del dios normal , ellos la rompieron sin problemas , cuando yaros los vio ellos estaban con sus poderes muy elevados , este solo se rio de los dioses , cuando Helios extendió su mano derecha y expulso a yaros a las profundidades de la tierra

Helios : insolente demonio , ahora sufrirás la cólera del dios del sol

yaros : jajaja ¿ crees que me ganaras por cambiar el color de tu pelo y tu aspecto ? son cambios pequeños

Helios : mira bien idiota , mis poderes aumentaron una gran cantidad de veces , es mas de lo que tu o moloch pueden hacer

yaros : ¿ quizás puedas contra un ejercito ?

Helios ¿ que ?

cuando Helios junto con Illidan bajaron la vista , en la montaña había un ejercito de yaros , todos parados frente a los dioses , Illidan comenzó a atacar , Helios decidió usar sus habilidades especiales

Helios : Illidan , mueve del medio

Illidna : es todo tuyo

Helios :¡ llamas fantasmas de fénix !

con sus brazos completamente estirados , Helios empieza a aletear como un ave , en ese instante todas las tropas de yaros fueron desintegradas por las llamas negras del dios del sol , Illidan bajo a tierra y vio solo cenizas

Illidan : la próxima vez ten cuidado , no sabemos como afectara esto al planeta

Helios : ne me estés molestando , al menos el verdadero yaros fue vencido por el dios del sol

Illidan : ¿ como sabemos que el verdadero yaros no estaba con ellos ?

Helios : es cierto , es una trampa

Illidan y Helios decidieron volar hasta la base del arbol de sangre , cuando llegaron vieron a yaros entrar en la base del árbol , ellos lo siguieron , cuando las raíces se movieron , los dioses quedaron atrapados dentro del corazón del árbol de sangre , yaros estaba frente a ellos cuando recuperaron en conocimiento

yaros : vaya , ya despertaron , bueno ahora que están despierto...

Illidna : maldito , ¿ que planeas ?

yaros : usar la energía de los dioses para fortalecer el árbol

cuando yaros chasqueo los dedos , las raíces empezaron a meterse en el cuerpo de Illidan y de Helios , las mas finas se metían por sus venas y sus arterias , mientras los dioses gritaban de dolor , yaros reia macabramente mientras veia como Illidan y Helios eran despojados de sus poderes lenta y dolorosamente

continuara...


	12. una salvación latente

**una salvación latente **

Illidan y Helios estaban atrapados en las raíces del árbol de sangre , mientras estas les absorbían sus poderes divinos , los dioses forcejeaban para poder liberarse , pero yaros controlaba mas las raíces , con cada intento de moverse era una tortura , Illidan estaba tratando de moverse , pero estas estaban en todos lados , las raíces se movían como serpientes al rededor del cuerpo de Illidan , este trataba de soltarse pero no podían

yaros : no se molesten , las raíces le sacaran hasta la ultima gota de sangre divina

Illidan : lastima , Helios ahora

Helios : yaros ¿ quieres poder ? , te daremos poder

Illidan y Helios comenzaron a aumentar su poder poco a poco , yaros reía mientras los dioses aumentaban su poder , Illidan tenia que subir mas las energías , para liberarse , cuando los dioses pudieron aumentar mas y mas sus poderes , las raíces poco a poco fueron muriendo

yaros : maldición , sus poderes son limitados , el árbol no lo soportara

Illidan : Helios , necesitamos mas poder

los dioses aumentaban su poder , poco a poco , yaros ve como el árbol comenzó a desestabilizase,cuando Illidan aumentaba su poder , cuando los dioses se liberaron de las raíces asesinas , yaros tomo el fruto del árbol de sangre y se lo comió rápidamente , los poderes de yaros aumentaron , yaros escapo a la cima del árbol de sangre , Illidan y Helios salen a fuera , cuando lo vieron , su poder era impresionante , Illidan ataca con sus garras , yaros lo detiene en el aire y lo sujeta de la mano derecha y lo lanza contra el suelo , en ese instante yaros con sus llamaradas infernales logra derribar al dios de la luna , Helios va volando contra yaros , con sus llamaradas fantasmas ataca a yaros , este la detiene con su mano derecha , yaros con su onda demoníaca y golpea a Helios este se estrella contra una montaña , Illidan estaba en el piso , con su lado consciente

Illidan : aire , agua , tierra , a todos los seres vivos , denme un poco de su energía para poder destruir al demonio

yaros : Helios , Illidan , ustedes son basura

Illidan se pone de pie y con sus manos levantadas forma una flecha con la punta de sus dedos , Illidan dibuja una u , luego otra u y cuando hace un circulo completo logro armar el relámpago alfa y omega , cuando este la concentro en las energías malignas de yaros

yaros : sube hasta arriba para pelear

Illidna : ! relámpago alfa y omega ¡

yaros se prepara para recibir el ataque , cuando Illidan lanza su técnica , yaros la detiene con la mano , yaros le lanza su llamarada infernal , Illidan es expulsado por los aires , Illidan cae junto con Helios , este noto la técnica de Illidan

Illidan : no entiendo ¿ por que mi poder no le hizo daño ?

Helios : porque en la tierra no hay mas vida , es por eso que tu ataque fue inútil

yaros : vamos basuras peleen

Illidan estaba en el suelo y le propone a Helios que le de un poco de tiempo para formar el relámpago , Helios acepto cuando el dios del sol ataca a yaros este lo trataba como un ser ordinario , Illidan comenzó a concentrar el poder que tenia el árbol de sangre , cuando Helios estaba peleando con todo su poder , yaros estaba apunto de destruirlo , Helios con sus llamaradas envía a yaros al interior del árbol , este se deshace de Helios , cuando Illidan concentro todo su poder , se fue caminando con las ocas fuerzas que tenia , el entro al árbol , cuando yaros lo desafió , Illidan le lanza su relámpago y este impacto contra yaros consumiendo a yaros y quemando el árbol de sangre , en ese momento Illidan tomo el agua de la vida y la arroja en la explosiona , cuando las energías del árbol se dispersaron Illidan curo la tierra con las aguas en forma de lluvia , el dios de la luna cayo al suelo , pero de seguro , yaros fue derrotado

continuara...


	13. un corazón roto

**un corazón roto **

Illidan estaba en el suelo después de la batalla contra yaros , el seguía tirado en el suelo , con la brisa en su cara , Illidan no se podía mover , aunque estaba semi-consiente , Illidan soñaba con su vida antes de estar destinado a la salvación de la tierra , ese guerrero estaba de cara al sol , mientras el roció de la mañana caía sobre su cara , Illidan solo recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con esa hermosa elfa , el recordaba esa época que solía dormir bajo las estrellas con su mujer en los brazos , Illidan recordaba aquel momento en que shandris con su vestido blanco bailaba con Illidan sobre un lago a la luz de la luna , Illidan se dejo llevar por su sueño , cuando Helios lo vio tirado en la tierra , y se acerca con su brazo dañado

Helios : Illidan , tienes que ponerte de pie

Illidan : no puedo , cuando ataque con todos mis poderes a yaros , quede muy lastimado

Helios : y yo no te puedo levantar

Illidan : en las tierras sangrientas están mi hermano , shandris y tyrande , son los últimos sobrevivientes del ataque de yaros

Helios : ¿ quieres que los traiga ?

Illidan : si no molesta

Helios abre el portal , mientras furion , tyrande y shandris estaban sentado sobre las rocas , vieron el portal que se abrió , ellos corrieron antes de que se cierre , cuando furion vio que su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo , los dos corrieron para levantar al dios , tyrande le dio un poco de agua y furion comenzó a curar su heridas hasta donde pudo , cuando Illidan se puso de pie , todos menos shandris estaban cerca de el , shandris sentía miedo por el dios de la luna , en el ocaso , varias tropas de elfos nocturnos se acercaban para ayudar a la sacerdotisa

tyrande : que bien , caballeros y dios , tenemos refuerzos

los sobrevivientes llegaron , ellos estaban bajo las ordenes de la sacerdotisa tyrande , cuando llegaron , era un pequeño ejercito , pero ellos ayudarían a exterminar a los demonios de las tierras , todas las tropas fueron curadas cuando Illidan hizo explotar el árbol de sangre con el agua de la vida

janje : saludo sacerdotisa , los demonios fueron destruidos según vuestras ordenes

tyrande : eso es excelente , furion , Illidan os presento a janje , mi mano derecha y el mejor guerrero con espada y arco

janje : saludos es un honor

cuando shandris vio a janaje , Illidan decidió hacer que shandris se acerque , ella obedeció la orden , cuando janje vio a shandris se sintió interesado en aquella joven elfa , Illidan solo bajo la mirada , shandris noto la mirada de Illidan , este se da vuelta y comienza a caminar , shandris parecía sentir lastima por el dios pero aun le temía , era una mezcla de emociones por el y por el guerrero , shandris lo siguió sin saber porque

shandris : Illidan , espera iré contigo

Illidan : mi camino esta lleno de peligros joven

shandris : de todos modos ire con usted

Illidan y shandris comenzaron su camino , la joven no tenia idea de que buscaba Illidan , cuando llegaron a una cueva parecía que estaba siendo afectada por el cambio climático , Illidan comenzó a tocar la flauta para llamar a aragon , al no salir de la cueva , el se preocupo , Illidan entro comenzó a caminar por las curvas y vio varios huesos de ilusos cazadores de dragones , cuando llego vio con ojos de agonía a aragon completamente de piedra los ojos de Illidan no podían creer que su animal guardián fuera una estatua , shandris noto el sufrimiento de Illidan , este salio de la cueva como si nada , cuando estuvieron afuera ella comenzó a interrogarlo

shandris : ¿ que fue eso ?

Illidan : era mi mejor amigo y mi animal guardia

shandris : debemos decirle a lord furion

Illidna : escucha shandris , no es necesario que me acompañes

shandris : lo se , pero su cara me es familiar , como si lo conociera de antes

cuando llegaron janje se acerco a la joven , Illidan solo se fue para informarle lo sucedido a su hermano , cuando todos estaban en sus cosas , shandris se reía junto a janje , furion noto que su hermano no los miraba , este se acerco a furion y comenzó contarle lo sucedido

furion : ¿ estas seguro de que eso te preocupa ?

Illidan : ¿ a que te refieres ?

furion : ya perdiste a shandris y ahora a aragon

Illidan : deja a shandris en paz , ella ya tiene a alguien que pueda hacerla feliz y que la protegerá

furion : Illidan , por que seas un dios no te da derecho a jugar con la vida de los demás , si tu la amas díselo

Illidna : no serviría de nada , ella esta con otro ahora , dejemos que viva una vida normal

furion : tienes razón hermano , ahora todos estamos destinados a algo diferente , se que no pediste esto , pero un dios jamas debe dudar de sus ideales

furion puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano , mientras las arenas de ashenvale volaban con el viento, Illidan solo esperaba el momento en que tenia que enfrentar a moloch para poder salvar al mundo , todo el planeta era ya un desierto , no había mas agua que la que tenían , las plantas murieron , los animales se volvieron bestias primitivas , Illidan y Helios eran los únicos dioses que podían derrotar a moloch de una vez y para siempre

continuara...


	14. un ataque pronosticado

**un ataque pronosticado**

Illidan estaba sentado mirando el ocaso , ese ocaso que le demostraba que podría salir el sol para tener un mañana , Illidan solo se dedico a mirar el ocaso , cuando furion se sienta al lado de el , Illidan estaba cayado mirando el cielo , furion toma una manzana y la parte a la mitad , furion le ofrece la mitad a su hermano quien la rechaza

furion : tienes que comer algo hermano

Illidan : no gracias , solo quiero ...

furion : ¿ extrañas a shandris verdad ?

Illidan : si , ella fue la única que no me vio como a un monstruo , siempre estuvo al lado mio

furion : entiendo , es difícil reemplazar a alguien

Illidan : no creo , ahora ella tiene a alguien mas

cuando Illidan se puso de pie , noto que la elfa estaba riendo junto a janje , Illidan solo se dedico a buscar una solucion para derrotar a moloch , cuando de la nada aparece uno de los lugar-tenientes de moloch

saoh : ¿quien de ustedes basuras es Illidan stormrage ?

Illidan : mas basura para mi , moloch debe estar desesperado

saoh : escucha elfo , el señor moloch te espera al amanecer en la cima del monte lunar , el y tu se batirán a duelo , créeme si no te presentas , mi amo destruirá tu patético planeta

Illidan : saoh , dile a moloch que lo veré al amanecer

furion : Illidan , no lo hagas

Illidan: escucha furion , esta puede ser la única vez que tenga para derrotar a moloch

furion : es un suicidio

Illidan : descuida hermano , no tengo nada que perder

furion : hermano no lo hagas

saoh : has firmado tu sentencia de muerte ...caballero de la luna

cuando saoh desapareció , Illidan decidió comenzar a caminar , shandris soltó las manos de janje y corrió para alcanzar al dios de la luna , este la mira , ella estaba nerviosa , cuando Illidan le saca la mirada , shandris lo sigue

shandris : ¿ peleara solo contra moloch ?

Illidan : escucha joven , vive tu vida , vive en paz

shandris : ¿ que oculta ?

Illidan : nada , solo quiero cumplir con mi deber

shandris : dígame la verdad , solo eso le pido , ¿ usted me conoce ?

Illidan : jamas te vi en mi vida

shandris : dígame la verdad ( llorando )

Illidan : no te conozco joven

shandris aprieta fuertemente las manos de Illidan , este no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos , Illidan se suelta de las manos de shandris , Illidan abre sus alas , furion se carga a su hermano con las raíces

furion : escucha hermano , no puedes pelear solo contra moloch , es un suicidio

Illidna : sabes tan bien como yo , que moloch cumplirá su amenaza , el es un demonio sin corazón

furion : que elune ilumine tu camino hermano

cuando las raices seden , Illidan despliega las alas y sale volando , tyrande comenzó a sentir un de ja-bu , cuando la shandris noto la cara de tyrande , ella se fue , shandris la siguió quizás ella le pudiera explicar lo que pasaba , tyrande noto que shandris la seguía , cuando furion levanto a sus tropas , el las armo , furion sabia que Illidan no podría contra el dios moloch , solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Illidan fuera asesinado , janje guió a las tropas a través del desierto , la montaña lunar no estaba muy lejos , solo que Illidan volaba a una velocidad impresionante , el amanecer estaba lejos y podrían impedir que Illidan hiciera una locura

continuara...


	15. una batalla a muerte

**una batalla a muerte **

Illidan estaba sentado esperando a que llegara el amanecer , el solo se dedico a llenar la cima de su melodía , cuando los primeros rayos asomaron , Illidan dejo la flauta de lado , cuando moloch apareció , Illidan vio el cuerpo del demonio frente a sus ojos , este estaba con unos ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno , moloch solo estaba cruzado de brazos , cuando Illidan se puso de pie , el demonio en persona estaba frente al dios

Illidan : a si que tu eres moloch

moloch : vaya , parece que los mortales , saben como reconocer a sus superiores

Illidan : escucha monstruo haré un trato contigo , aunque me mates , promete que dejaras en paz mis tierras

moloch : te doy mi palabra , ahora demostraremos quien es mas fuerte , el dios del mal o el dios de la luna

Illidan solo lanzo su flauta , moloch con sus garras la destroza , Illidan salto frente al dios y con sus manos logra expulsar al dios a la base de la montaña , Illidan bajo rápidamente y aparece detrás de moloch , este recibe los impacto de las energías de Illidan , cuando moloch lo ataca con sus llamaradas infernales , Illidan las detiene con su mano derecha , Illidan usa su onda explosiva para atacar a moloch , este recibe el impacto , cuando moloch es enviado varios kilómetros , el cuerpo de moloch atraviesa y parte por la mitad la montaña , Illidan con su relámpago , logra golpear a moiloch , este estaba en el suelo inmóvil , Illidna se acerco al dios y lo miro fijamente

moloch : eres muy fuerte Illidan

Illidan : deja las payasadas moloch , se que no peleas en serio

moloch : eres muy listo ... para ser un dios

Illidan ataca nuevamente con su relámpago a moloch , pero antes de lanzar , moloch aparece y lo detiene de la mano , Illidan estaba impresionado por la velocidad de moloch , este lanza a Illidan , antes de que tocara el suelo , molocch aparece delante de el y con sus llamaradas lo hunde en el suelo , Illidan sale del agujero y con su onda explosiva ataca al dios , este la esquiva y aparece detrás de Illidan , este voltea y moloch hunde sus garras en el vientre del dios , Illidan toma la cara de moloch y le aplica un cabezazo , moloch lo suelta y lo lanza contra el suelo , en ese momento moloch con sus garras corta el aire y se abre un portal , varios demonios salen , moloch los libero

molch : escuchadme almas , destruyan el mundo y se los dare a vosotros

Illidna : maldito , teníamos un trato

moloch : mentí Illidan , mentí

Illidna : yo también , ONDA EXPLOSIVA !

moloch : maldito !

Illidan libera todo su poder y destruye a los demonios liberados por moloch , este se cubre con los brazos en forma de cruz y cuando el resplandor desaparece ,moloch estaba con los brazos quemados , este se deja ver , su cara estaba ensangrentada , moloch se deja caer al suelo , Illidan estaba de rodillas , moloch se acerca y lo toma del cuello , Illidan no trataba de resistir , cuando uso todo su poder apenas podía respirar , moloch lo lanza al aire y con sus llamaradas lo ejecuta , Illidan cae de espaldas a la tierra con grandes quemaduras sobre su cuerpo , moloch se acerca a Illidan , pero este levanta su mano rápidamente y con la punta de sus dedos le envía a moloch una pequeña descarga del relámpago , este le cercena el ojo a moloch

Illidan : use todo mi poder , has lo que quieras , pero siempre habra alguien capaz de desafiarte

moloch : muere gusano

Illidan solo sonreía mientras moloch enfurecido se sostenia el ojo perforado , este goteaba sangre hirviendo que caía sobre el cuerpo casi sin vida de Illidan , este solo reía , moloch lo patea en las costillas y lo toma de la pierna , moloch arrastra a Illidan , hasta un foso de lava hirviendo ,molochg cuelga a Illidan , este mira para abajo y ve la lava , pensando que su fin se acerca , el duelo termino y moloch gano

continuara...


	16. la esperanza desaparecida

**la esperanza desaparecida **

Illidan estaba mirando su perdición , mientras moloch reia y sostenía el cuerpo de Illidan de un pie , Illidan estaba con su cuerpo severamente lastimado por la horrible batalla tenida con moloch , este lanza a Illidan cuando de la tierra que rodeaba a la lava salen varias raíces secas que atrapan a Illidna , cuando moloch se dio vuelta , es atacado por la corona de fuego de Helios

moloch : mas basura

Helios : tu eres el maldito que e venido a buscar

moloch : si mi mascota Helios , parece ayer cuando te tenia en mi poder

Helios ataca con su corona de fuego , moloch la detiene con su mano , cuando la quita del medio , Helios con su espada ataca al dios maligno , este detiene con su mano , Helios tiraba para poder soltar la espada , moloch lo lanza por los aires , pero Helios detiene el impacto con sus alas , cuando atrás de el aparece moloch , con un puñetazo lo envía a la tierra , Helios se pone de pie pero moloch lo toma de la muñeca y con sus garras lo apuñala en el vientre , moloch lanza al dolorido dios a los aires y con sus manos le lanza las llamaradas de ejecución , Helios cae al suelo con grandes quemaduras , este se levanta rápido y lo ataca con sus llamaradas

Helios : llamarada fantasma de fénix

cuando Helios le lanza su letal ataque al dios del mal , este lo bloquea con su mano derecha , Helios se vio sorprendido por lo sucedido

moloch : vaya los dioses son basura

Helios : maldito , soy Helios , no puedo ser vencido por una basura como tu

moloch : no , tu eres basura

Helios ataca a moloch , pero este con su barrera de energía detiene a Helios , cuando explosiona Helios es arrastrado varios metros , moloch le pisa la cabeza al dios del sol , cuando recibe un relámpago en su espalda

moloch : vaya Illidan , me sorprende verte de pie

Illidan : eso demuestra lo que dije

moloch : desaparece Illidan

cuando Illidan se da cuenta moloch con sus llamaradas destruye el campo de batalla , cuando las raices salen del suelo nuevamente , Illidan toma el brazo de Helios , este con sus dedos crea un resplandor solar , que nubla los ojos de moloch , ellos aprovechan y escapan hacia las tierras de silvermoon atravez de un portal que Illidan creo , una vez que moloch volvio a ver , los dioses se escaparon , moloch se enojo fuertemente y destruyo casi todo el desierto de ashenvale , cuando Illidan abrió los ojos se encontraba en la arena de silvermoon , Helios estaba sentado frente a el con un jarron de vino en las manos

Helios : ¿ quieres un poco ?

Illidan : claro que si , oye gracias por salvarme

Helios : no te salve , solo busque a moloch y tu estabas ahí , ademas fue suerte que escapáramos con vida

Illidan: ¿ y quien me salvo ?

Helios : como voy a saberlo

a Illidan le quedo esa intriga en la cabeza , solo eran dos personas las que pelearon con moloch¿ quien era la otra ? , era algo raro que las raíces se movieran solas , cuando vio para todos lados , vio varios cuerpo de elfos en plena descomposición , los dos dioses se dieron cuenta de que la maldición de moloch llego a las tierras de los altos elfos , cuando los dos se pusieron de pie , trataron de buscar a sus aliados , ellos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al norte

continuara...


	17. cuando sana la herida

**cuando sana la herida**

Illidan caminaba por el desierto junto a Helios , este con sus pensamientos , Illidan es encontrado por furion , shandris y tyrande , estos atraparon a Illidan , cuando se desvaneció por las heridas , Helios estaba muy lastimado también , furion levanto a su hermano y los llevaron a una cueva , cuando furion trato de curar , Illidan lo detuvo , cuando furion sintió la mano helada de su hermano , este se soltó

furion : deja que te cure hermano

Illidan : no gastes tus poderes , necesito que ahorres cada gramo de poder

furion : ¿ que va a pasar ?

Illidan : no lo se , pero si moloch nos busca esperaremos lo que sea

furion : ¿ que hacemos con tus heridas ?

Illidan : no se , pero creerme , si moloch nos busca esperaremos lo que sea

Helios : ese maldito es muy potente , tenemos que detenerlo

shandris : ¿ como ? , si Illidan no pudo detenerlo , tu tampoco , estamos perdidos

Helios : no , hay forma de destruir al mal , tenemos que liberar a todas las tropas

Illidan : ¿ como haremos eso ?

Helios , Illidan y furion : ELUNE

shandris : ¿ la diosa elune ?

furion : puede que ella nos ayude , pero primero tengo que curarte

Illidan : solo para poder caminar

furion se dedica a curar a su hermano , este se pone de pie interrumpiendo a furion , Illidan sabia que todo el planeta era un gran desierto , cuando las nubes rojas se acercaban , los rayos y truenos se hicieron sentir

Illidan : ya empezó el fin del mundo

Helios : ese maldito no se cansara nunca

con las tormentas comenzó a llover fuego , las grandes bolas de fuego caían sobre el desierto llamado tierra , Illidan , Helios , furion , shandris y tyrande vieron como las tierras eran bombardeadas por las maldición de moloch , Illidan con sus poderes creo una barrera de energía , Illidan salio afuera y shandris lo siguio

Illidna : métete adentro

shandriss: iré contigo , no importa , si tenemos que morir , moriremos los dos

Illidan :¿ estas segura de que no te molesta morir ?

shandris : mi familia esta muerta , tu no se porque pero quiero estar contigo

Illidan : como quieras

shandris : hay algo que quiero decirte Illidan , veras yo ... tu ... bueno los dos

Illidan : si , continua

shandris : olvídalo , mejor no perdamos tiempo

Illidan bajo la cabeza y noto la mirada triste , Illidan se perdía en medio de las llamaradas del infierno con shandris , cuando Illidan comenzó a sentir el dolor en el abdomen , shandris lo tomo con sus manos , Illidan apoya la mano derecha junto con las de ella , los dos se miraron a los ojos , shandris lo miro y vio esa mirada cálida de antes , Illidan vio que shandris le sonreía y se le caía una lagrima , Illidan le acaricia la cara a shandris , esta le toma la mano , Illidan se acerco a los labios de shandris pero el sacudió su cabeza y se separo

Illidan : lo siento joven

shandris : ¿ por que me ignora ?

Illidan : no lo se pero créeme no podemos hacer nada ahora

la joven elfa agacho la cabeza y no quedo nada mas que aceptar lo que sucedió , los dos terminaron de cruzar el campo minado , cuando llegaron a varios arboles , Illidan comenzó a sentir el dolor agudo en su espalda , shandris tomo una rama de árbol y trato de armar un arco y varias flechas

Illidan : ¿ que haces joven ?

shandris : un arco , si usted esta lastimado , en un mundo lleno de demonios necesito protegernos de algún modo

Illidan : seguro ,estaré lastimado pero no soy inútil

cuando cayo la noche , Illidan seguía lastimado , shandris estaba con su arco vigilando al cazador de demonios , cuando cayo la noche shandris miraba la luna llena , , cuando escucho la suave música , shandris la siguió y vio al caballero de la luna sentado , tocando la flauta con sus dedos quemados

Illidan : oh ¿quiere que deje de tocar ?

shandris : no , solo quiero saber si hay lugar para mi

Illidan : hace mucho frió aquí

shandris no escucho y se quito la capa , solo llevaba lo que cubría sus senos y su entre pierna , la joven elfa se acerco al caballero de la luna , esta se recostó muy pegado a el , Illidan la cubrió con sus brazos y ella los cubrió a los dos con su capa y se acerca a la oreja del dios de la luna , Illidan sentía el aliento de shandris cuando dormía , el dios le acariciaba la cabeza y le besaba el cabello , el dios sabia que pasaría tiempo para que ella lo recordara

continuara...


	18. encuentros del dios del sol

**encuentros del dios del sol **

Illidan despertó después de descansar sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas cuando vio a shandris ,ella seguía dormida , Illidan se levanto como si nada y trato de ver en lo que se convirtió sus tierras , cuando abrio los ojos vio como todo era cenizas , estaba peor que antes ,los campos fueron bombardeados por las bolas de fuego de moloch, cuando Illidan despertó a shandris ,los dos escucharon un llanto de bebe ,Illidan corrió a toda velocidad , cuando llevo vio una elfa de pelo rubio y ojos verdes como esmeraldas , al elfa parecía estar inconsciente ,shandris la tomo del vestido , ese vestido rojo con sedas de oro se le hacia a Illidan muy familiar ,como si hubiera visto antes

magu'elt : auxilio ,por favor

Illidan : descuide se pondrá bien ,beba esto le servirá

shandris le da un poco de agua de la vida que le quedo a Illidan y la elfa recupera sus fuerzas , cuando Illidan vio que la mujer traía algo entre los brazos se sorprendió al ver que era una niña de unos dos o tres años de edad

magu'elt : gracias muchas gracias , ella es mi hija jaexns

shandris : ¿ que hacéis vosotras en este desierto ?

magu'elt : trato de huir de esos demonios , veran atacaron el punto de la resistencia elfa y los masacraron a todos , las tropas de mi esposo

Illidan : esos malditos destruyeron la ultima resistencia de los altos elfos

cuando Illidan y shandris escoltaron a la joven y a su hija de vuelta ,fueron atacados por los orcos fel , Illidan noto que uno de ellos llevaba el símbolo de la horda , shandris noto que eran los guardias de esta

Illidan : si puedes no los mates

shandris : si ,son los paladines de la horda

cuando los orcos atacaron a Illidan y shandris estos respondieron con los puños , cuando los orcos se volvieron mas feroces , shandris tomo su arco y le disparo varias flechas de hielo , esto inmovilizo a uno de los orcos , cuando solo quedaban dos , Illidan derriba a uno ,pero el otro salto sobre la elfa

Helios : corona de fuego

el ataque del dios del sol derriba al orco poseído y ve que la joven cae sentada al suelo con la niña en brazos

Helios : ¿ estas bien ?

Illidan : si solo ...

Helios : no te pregunte a ti

magu'elt : creí que no te volvería a ver

Helios : te dije que te quedaras con la niña y la guardia dorada

magu'elt : todos fueron asesinados

Helios : maldita seas , eran mis mejores hombres

magu'elt : por favor ,deja que valla contigo

Helios : descuida , yo te protegeré

Illidan : ¿ conoces a la elfa ?

Helios :claro que si , es mi esposa

Illidan : ¿ como que tu esposa ?

Helios : si y ella es mi hija , ahora los tres estamos juntos de nuevo

continuara...


	19. el orbe maligno

**el orbe maligno **

Helios estaba reunido con su esposa y con su hija , era una actitud rara para el , cuando Illidan estaba junto con shandris , tyrande y furion , los dos se dispusieron a llevar a las elfas a la antigua tierra de los altos elfos , cuando llegaron , Helios vio la estirpe de su pueblo completamente destruida , cuando en las llanuras , un niño moribundo llego y cayo en los brazos del dios del sol , este lo rozo suavemente en la cara y el niño respondió con un susurro

niño : eran demonios ... demonios

Helios : ¿como era esos demonios ?

niño : no eran de este mundo

Helios : ¿ donde esta mi gente ?

Illidan : ya los encontré

todos corrieron para ver lo que paso con la gente de los altos elfos , la imagen desgarraba , Helios se enfurecía cada vez mas , al ver que todos los cuerpos de los elfos estaban estacados y atados en un gigantesco árbol , cuando los cuerpos estaba siendo comidos por los buitres

magu'elt : eh allí la maldad del dios moloch

Helios : ese maldito , me las pagara , pagara por cada alma que el asesino

magu'elt : recuerda que la venganza puede volverse contra uno mismo

shandris : si , ya lo dice el dicho , " el que quiera venganza que no olvide cavar dos tumbas "

Helios : si , una para moloch y otra para talos

cuando Illidan sintió la presencia de un demonio , todos se pusieron en alerta , Illidan y Helios siguieron al talos , este los llevo a una entrada subterránea , los dioses lo siguieron , pero furion los detuvo

furion : esperen , ¿ sera una trampa ?

talos : ¿ que te pasa archi druida ? ¿ le tienes miedo a un simple demonio ?

furion : maldita criatura , nos ocuparemos de devolverte al infierno de donde perteneces

talos : atrapenme si pueden

cuando los tres entraron al laberinto , vieron paredes de piedras de hace siglos , Illidan tenia el mal presentimiento , cuando comenzaron a caminar , Helios estaba enfadado como nunca , furion sabia que el dolor de perder a su pueblo enfurecía al dios del sol

talos : parece que llegaron a tiempo

moloch : no , se adelantaron , el orbe todavía no se rebelo

Illidan ¿ que demonios buscas ?

moloch : un pequeño objeto escondido por tu bis abuelo hace mas de 500 mil años

Illidan : el orbe maligno

Helios : ¿ que es el orbe maligno ?

Illidan : cuando azerion unifico a los elfos nocturnos y acabo con la guerra elfica , tomo toda la maldad de las almas para encerrarla en una joya , ese poder contiene la maldad acumulada de siglos

moloch : así es , para evitar que me molesten , talos se encargara de Helios , rontao de Illlidan y yo de furion y el resto de la basura

cuando talos salto con sus haca}has contra el dios del sol , este noto que el centauro , era similar al que los ataco a el y elune de niños

talos : muere , sufre y muere

Helios :¿ crees derrotar al dios del sol ?

talos : el dios del sol es basura

Helios : no interfieran , ahora me voy a divertir

talos corre a toda velocidad y ataca con sus hachas , Helios bloque con su espada , cuando este ataca a las piernas , Helios salta y con su espada corta el mango de las hachas , talos con sus garras de veneno ataca al dios del sol , este con sus energías destierra al centauro contra la pared , este se pone de pie , Helios arremete con su corona de fuego , talos la atrapa con sus manos , este ataca nuevamente , pero talos con su devoción maldita logra aumentar sus poderes

talos : veamos si puedes vencerme

Helios : me darás la oportunidad de probar mi nuevo poder

talos : hazlo ahora

Helios : como quieras , ! SOMBRA FANTASMA DE FÉNIX ¡

Helios lanza un rayo de sus ojos , pero talos con sus garras atraviesa el pecho del dios del sol , este caía muerto , cuando con sus garras con veneno acribillaba al dios caído , Helios se levanta y el efecto pasa , talos se da cuenta que en realidad era una ilusión óptica y que se acribillo a si mismo, talos cae de rodillas y Helios con su corona de fuego lo remata , Illidan no entendía lo que paso

furion : ¿ que fue eso ?

Helios : una habilidad especial , que me permite controlar las mentes de mis enemigos por al menos 10 o 20 segundos

Illidan: eso es increíble , pero yo también tengo una nueva habilidad

moloch : bien , que venga el segundo competidor

ronteo : elfo patético , inclínate ante el señor del foso ronteo

Illidan: lastima , me duele mucho la rodilla

ronteo : solo eres un parásito

el señor del foso toma su alabarda y ataca a Illidan , este detiene el ataque con su mano derecha y aprieta la hoja de la alabarda haciendo que se rompa en miles de pedazos , Illidan junta sus dedos y se preparo para hacer el relámpago , el señor del foso abrió la boca y comenzó aspirar la energías de Illidan

moloch : olvide mencionar que ronteo , puede absorber el poder de sus oponentes hasta dejarlos secos

Illidan : eso es un truco sucio

ronteo : ¿ que pasa elfo ? ¿ no soportas perder tu poder ?

Illidan : ¿ quieres poder ? te dare poder

ronteo no entendía que estaba por hacer Illidan , este aumentaba sus poderes a millones por segundo , Helios estaba impactado al ver que Illidan no tenia limita , el señor del foso aspiraba los poderes de Illidan , este aumentaba su poder , hasta que Illidan mando mas poder dentro del señor del foso ,este exploto el estomago , cuando Illidan se libero con sus garras en llamas decide atacar al señor del foso

Illidan : tu sangre sera mía

el dios de la luna con sus garras le corta el cuello al señor del foso exterminando por completo al demonio , Illidan relajo sus garras , mientras moloch estaba con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de admiración

moloch : bravo , vencieron a mis mejores sirvientes

Illidan : si , ahora sigues tu moloch

moloch : no , sigue Helios

Helios : tu eres el siguiente

moloch con la punta de sus dedos y el orbe maligno le lanza un rayo de energía maligna a Helios , este se retorcía para resistir , cuando moloch aumento el poder , los ojos de Helios se volvieron rojos , su pelo paso de rubio a negro , su piel se volvió gris , Helios fue controlado por moloch

continuara...


	20. la batalla de los dioses divinos

**la batalla de los dioses divinos **

Helios estaba poseído por el poder maligno de moloch , sus ojos notaban el frio golpe de las sombras que volvia a tener antes de ser el dios que era ahora , Illidan noto que la maldad de Helios fluida de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una trampa puesta por el dios del mal , furion noto que Helios miraba fijamente a Illidan , este se puso en guardia , pero Helios con sus manos derrumbo el laberinto

Helios : escucha Illidan , pelea conmigo

Illidan : ¿ estas loco ? , moloch te tiene en su poder , debes soltarte

Helios : de una forma u otra pelearas conmigo

los dioses salen volando hasta el desierto , cuando llegan Helios libera su poder como si no tuviera otra cosa en mente

Helios : bien , probaremos la fase de dioses divinos

Illidan : no hay tiempo para eso

Helios : basta de armas , basta de magia , solo puño contra puño

Illidan desata todo su poder para transformarse en dios divino y Helios empieza la batalla entre los dioses , Illidan bloquea el primer puño , Helios con su mano izquierda le lanza el segundo puño que impacta en la cara de Illidan , este toma la cara del dios de la luna y le aplica un rodillazo en los ojos , Illidan retrocede , pero Helios lo ataca con su corona de fuego , Illidan la detiene con sus manos y la envía hacia arriba , Helios entra con un gancho al estomago , Illidan siente el dolor del golpe del dios del sol

Illidan : ¿ por que me atacas ?

Helios : para demostrar mi poder sobre cualquier mortal

Illidan : estas siendo manipulado por moloch y su orbe maligno

Helios : no me importa

Illidan : es eso estamos de acuerdo , tu me importas un bledo

Helios : entonces pelea demonios

Illidan libera su poder y ataca con sus garras al dios del sol , este lo esquiva , pero resulto ser solo una ilusion , Ilidan aparece por detrás y con sus manos en martillo envía al dios del sol al suelo , este aparece antes de que caiga y con su onda expansiva logra detener el impacto de Helios , este estaba frente a Illidan , con su puño derecho lo golpea en el estomago y con la otra mano lo tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a girar , este lo suelta , antes de darse cuenta Illidan aparece por detrás y le da una patada en la cara , Helios es hundido en el suelo , cuando sale volando , Illidan trata de atacar de nuevo , pero los dioses se bloquean los puños y se atacan con las rodillas entre ellos

Helios : eres fuerte Illidan

Illidan : tu también

Helios se separa y le da un rodillazo en el estomago a Illidan , luego un codazo en la nuca y por ultimo lo toma del cuello y lo lanza contra la base de las montañas , Illidan cae clavado contra las piedras , Helios con su látigo sangriento lo ata en las piedras y se acerca al dios de la luna

Helios : ¿ que pasa ? ¿ creí que acabarías conmigo rápido ?

Illidan : maldito , ¿ por que haces esto ?

Helios : por venganza , yo no puedo creer como un guerrero de clase baja me pudo superar , cuando te vi por primera vez me pareciste un simple mortal , esa pelea que tuve contigo , me demostró que tu eras solo basura , cuando peleamos por segunda vez , note que tu tenias un poder superior al mio , no pude soportarlo , ¿ como un guerrero como tu me venció ? , era ilógico , cuando peleamos juntos contra yaros me di cuenta que ese árbol se eco por que tu fuerza no se comparaba con la mía

Illidan : desatame y pelea

Helios : no

el dios del sol toma su puño derecho y lo golpea en la cara , luego con el izquierdo , luego un rodillazo en la cintura

Helios : maldito , estos golpes no son nada comparado con lo que me hiciste vivir , mi orgullo , destrozado cuando tu me venciste con tu luna llena , me di cuenta de que jamas te superaría , cuando me transforme , tu me venciste con facilidad , eso no lo soporte mas , luego vi el poder que tenias escondido , me di cuenta cuando peleaste contra el señor de foso

Illidan : ¿ estas loco ?

Helios : tal vez todos estamos locos , yo me volví loco cuando me derrotaste , sin saberlo fui perdiendo poco a poco mi maldad , mi corazón se volvió mas tranquilo , sin darme cuenta forme una familia , solo quería que las cosas vuelvan como antes , por eso le pedí a moloch que me devolviera la maldad de mi corazón , para poder volver a matar , a que todos me tuvieran miedo como antes , esos días en que yo me sentía satisfecho por matar y destruir

Illidan : no puedo creer que un guerrero orgulloso acepte la ayuda de un maldito como moloch

Helios : no importa , te causare tanto dolor como me sea posible , quiero verte sufrir Illidan , empezando con tu brazo derecho

Illidan se lleno de coraje al escuchar las palabras del dios del sol , este explota con sus energías hasta llevarlas al infinito , Helios noto que el poder de Illidan llego mucho mas alto que las de el , Illidan se soltó de el látigo sangriento de Helios , este con sus puños ataca al dios del sol , Helios recibe los golpes , Illidan lo toma de las piernas y lo jala para su lado , con un codazo lo envía al suelo , Illidan sale volando cuando llega al aire , Helios se le aparece por detrás y con una patada lo manda contra las montañas

Helios : prepárate a morir Illidan , !CORONA DE FUEGO ¡

Illidan : relámpago omega

los poderes de los dioses colisionan entre si , Illidan avanzaba mientras sostenía el relámpago con su mano derecha , Helios no creía que Illidan fuera tan resistente , la batalla llego a tal punto que moloch decidió ir a cumplir con su destino , mientras los dioses peleaban entre ellos , nadie le impediría abrir el portal con el orbe maligno

continuara...


	21. Helios pelea por los suyos

**helios pelea por los suyos **

Helios estaba chocando poderes con Illidan , los dos se encarnizaron en una pelea a muerte con todo su poder , cuando Helios suelta su corona de fuego , Illidan lo golpea con su puño , Helios es golpeado por Illidan varias veces , este decide atacar con sus llamaradas fantasmas , cuando lo hace , envuelve a Illidan , este se resiste y aumenta su energía desasiendo el ataque del dios del sol

Illidan : maldito , no creas que te perdonare por eso

Helios : yo soy un dios , no pido perdón , todos me suplican por el

cuando Illidan lo ataca este siente una energía maligna , Helios lo ataca pero Illidan lo detiene a tiempo

Illidan : Helios esperas , ¿ sientes eso ?

Helios : ¿ que cosa ?

Illidan : un poder maligno mas alla de este mundo

Helios : no me importa

el dios del sol ataca nuevamente a Illidan , este lo esquiva y le atrapa el brazo , Helios queda a merced de Illidan , este con su codo lo golpea en la cara y lo lanza al suelo atacando con su rayo de diamantes , Helios crea un campo de mana para protegerse , Illidan con sus garras lo corta , pero Helios con su corona de fuego lo expulsa de su lado , Illidan siente el poder que creció aun mas que antes

Illidan : maldición , ¿ que pasara allí ?

Helios : no te escaparas tan fácil Illidan

Illidna: maldita seas , no ves que moloch quiere destruirnos y esto fue lo único que se le ocurrió

Helios : tu no eres rival para mi

Illidan : si no vamos , moloch destruirá a todos , incluso a tu esposa y a tu hija

Helios : no me importa mas nadie , tu eres el responsable

Illidan le da un puñetazo para hacer reacciona al dios poseído , este cae al suelo y escupe sangre de la pelea

Helios : por lo visto te rindes

Illidan : te equivocas Helios , aun no le vendes por completo tu alma al diablo , tienes oportunidad

Helios : es verdad , mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí , no me sirve de nada que no te concentres en la pelea , si tanto te preocupa moloch

Illidan : seguro Helios , resolveremos esto después

Helios : dime ¿ en donde se encuentra moloch para ser exacto ?

Illidan : dame un segundo

Illidan confiado cierra los ojos para poder encontrar a moloch , Helios se acerca despacio y con sus manos juntas en martillo lo golpea en la nuca , Illidan siente el impacto y se desploma al suelo , cuando Illidan cae al suelo de su chaleco de piel sale el frasco encantado con el agua de la vida , Helios lo agarro y lo abrió , de una forma rápida bebió la mita , el frasco lo volvió a cerrar , este se lo arrojo a Illidan quien estaba inconsciente

Helios: ya nos arreglaremos después ...digo si aun sigues con vida , parece que esa cosa sirvio mis poderes se incrementaron y mis golpes desaparecieron

el dios del sol levanto vuelo para ir en busca de moloch , este estaba en la cima del monte solar tratando de usar el orbe maligno para destruir el mundo absorbiendo las almas que aun tenia su ejercito de esclavos , tanto humano , orcos , elfos y todo aquel que llegara a tocar la sangre de moloch

moloch : jajaja , ahora que esos dos están fuera de mi camino , podre ponerle fin a este patético planeta

furion : ¿ estas seguro de eso ?

moloch : tu eres igual a tu hermano , son tan molestos

furion : maldito , jamas te perdonare por lo que hiciste

moloch : no te molestes , una basura como ustedes tres no podran ganarme nunca

shandris : ¿ solo sabes hablar ?

tyrande : tal vez puedas destruir nuestros cuerpos , pero jamas podrás destruir nuestro espíritu

moloch : sabias palabras sacerdotisa , pero olvidas que el orbe maligno puede absorber las almas de os mortales

shandris : maldito , MAGIP-CAHI-EHM

moloch : eso no te servirá

tyrande : por la diosa elune

furion : siente la ira de la naturaleza

los tres elfos atacan a moloch con sus mejores poderes , pero el dios maligno lo detiene con su mano , furion logra enredarlo con sus raíces , pero moloch se suelta y los ataca con sus llamaradas infernales , tyrande lanza sus flechas de fuego , que no hacen mas que distraer al dios oscuro , shandris , le lanza su flecha bendita , cuando impacto , el dios vio que su brazo se purifico , shandris sabia que los poderes divinos podrían acabar con el , ella le lanza otra flecha en la pierna , furion lo atrapa con sus raíces , shandris le lanza sus flechas , cuando moloch se vuelve piedra , so cara se seguía moviendo

shandris : esto es por Illidan

la elfa le lanza la ultima flecha haciendo que el dios del mal se vuelva piedra , tyrande con su arco invoco una ráfaga de estrellas fugases que cayeron sobre el dios , la estatua se empezó a quebrar y se volvió polvo

tyrande : lo logramos lo vencimos

moloch : ¿ estas segura de eso sacerdotisa ?

furion : es imposible , lo atacamos con todo

moloch : gracias , mi nuevo cuerpo es mas fuerte que el anterior

shandris : ¿ de que hablas ? , sigues igual

furion : míralo , sus poderes crecieron formidablemente

moloch : si me disculpan

el dios maligno con su onda de fuego desterró a los elfos a la base de la montaña , donde magu'elt y su hija , ellos cayeron muy lastimados , cuando se vio un rayo de luz muy veloz magu'elt sabia que era su esposo el que llego

Helios : moloch

moloch : parece que acabaste con Illidan

Helios : si , solo me faltas tu

el dios del sol ataca con su corona de fuego , pero este la esquiva , moloch le responde con su llamarada infernal , el duelo entre los dioses de fuego empezó , cuando Helios sabia que tenia que destruir el orbe maligno ya que era la fuente del poder de moloch , este trato de acercarse , `pero moloch lo atrapa con su cola de demonio , este lo arroja al suelo , cuando lo vuelve a enredar con su cola

moloch : ¿ crees derrotarme ? sabes que mientras el orbe este en mis manos podre ser inmortal

elune : rayo de aurora

el golpe de luz de luna da contra el dios maligno haciendo que caiga dentro del cráter del monte , elune baja en forma de espíritu y desata a su hermano

elune : estuvo cerca , si no llegaba adiós Helios

Helios : ¿ que esperas las gracias ?

elune : tu no sabes con quien estas peleando , ¿ que te paso Helios ?

Helios : escucha hermana , te haré una pregunta muy fácil

elune : ¿ de que se trata ?

Helios : si yo muero , ¿ podre ver a Illidan en el otro mundo ?

elune : no tiene caso decirte una mentira consoladora ahora , tu desperdiciaste una oportunidad para redimir tu corazón , mataste gente inocente sin mostrar misericordia alguna , sin piedad y sin lastima , cuando mueras tu cuerpo dejara de existir y tu energía se dispersara en la tierra

Helios : gracias , por favor una ultima cosa

elune : me dijiste " por favor "

Helios : quiero que te lleves a mi esposa y a mi hija a un lugar seguro , ella se molestara si me ve hacer esto

elune : planeas destruir el orbe

Helios : yo mismo , si eso significa tragarme mi orgullo , lo haré

elune : te ganaste mis respetos... hermano

la diosa le besa la mejilla a su hermano mayor y cubre a los elfos restante con un campo , moloch sale del foso para pelear contra Helios , este juntaba todo su poder para el ataque final

moloch : no creerás que vas a ganarme

Helios : se que la única forma es volverte polvo

moloch : ¿ que dices ?

Helios : prepárate , ! explosión divina ¡

moloch :¿ que haces ? nos mataras

Helios : corrección , nos mataremos

moloch : maldito

el dios del sol reunió todo su poder , cuando moloch fue a atacarlo el dios exploto con toda su energía y un grito de victoria por el y su familia , elune se llevo a los guerreros lejos mientras veía la bola de fuego que envolvía la cima del monte solar , el fuego era mas que suficiente para destruir al mundo , pero Helios lo uso para matar a moloch , cuando el fuego seso , se vio el cuerpo sin vida del orgulloso dios del sol , el guerrero mas fuerte , orgulloso y valiente cayo ante sus propias llamaradas , el gran Helios había muerto

continuara...


	22. Illidan destruye el orbe maligno

**Illida destruye el orbe **

el dios de l aluna despierta con un dolor de cabeza muy agudo , cuando recuerda lo sucedido , se da cuenta de la gran destrucción que había a lo lejos , donde se llevo la batalla entre el dios del sol y el dios del mal

Illidan : Helios , eres un maldito tramposo , se bebio el frasco pero ...¿ por que no siento su presencia a menos...?

elune : Illidan , tienes razón

Illidan : elune ¿ que haces aquí ?

elune : Helios , desapareció de la paz de la tierra

Illidan : ¿ como ?

elune : exploto sus energías para asesina a moloch

Illidan : quien lo diría , el orgulloso dios del sol , venció a el dios del mal , ahora se gano mi respeto

elune : si fue muy noble pero no sirvió de nada

Illidan : ¿ moloch sigue vivo ?

elune : si , el sacrificio de mi hermano fue en vano , si destruyes el orbe , destruirás a moloch

Illidan : si pero mis poderes están bajos , la batalla con Helios gasto casi todo mi poder

elune : ten , este emblema te servirá , es mi regalo para ti

Illida : el emblema de azerion , ¿ como lo conseguiste ?

elune : no hay tiempo , te sanara tus heridas , pero debo advertirte que tienes que cuidarlo , si cae ne las manos de moloch , estamos perdidos

Illidan : ¿ cunado volveré a verte ?

elune : siempre estaré contigo ...caballero de la luna

Illidan : te voy a extrañar

cuando elune le entrega el emblema con forma de luna creciente y llena , elune desaparece , furion , shandris y tyrande lo encuentran , furion sabia que su hermano , estaría en peligro , Illidan desplegó sus alas para buscar a sus amigos

shandris : Illidan , aquí abajo

Illidan :¿ están todos bien ?

tyrande : si pero estamos mal heridos

Illidan : con esto se curaran

cuando shandris toma el emblema sus heridas desaparecen , luego se lo paso a los demás , cuando todos estuvieron de pie se escucho una pelea , era naisha con el hijo del dios de la luna , ellos sobrevivieron al ataque de quel'thalas

illidan : naisha , no podemos contra todos ellos

naisha : estamos atrapados

cuando los jóvenes se vieron atrapados entre el ejercito de moloch las raíces de furion los levantaron y los pusieron a salvo , cuando todos estaba a salvo , el momento duro poco , ya que moloch estaba decidido a exterminar a los últimos sobrevivientes

moloch : vaya , mas basura

illidan : tu eres el causante de esto , lo puedo oler en tu sangre

moloch : lo has pillado rápido , pero en fin si quieren morir les haré los honores

Illidan : no , déjenme a mi , escucha hijo , quiero que lleves a los demás al norte , allí podrán escapar lo suficiente

naisha : illidan tu padre tiene razón , mejor ataquemos si somos mas , no serviremos de nada

furion : peleare contigo hermano

Illidan : gracias hermano , sabia que no me dejarías

tyrande : mejor morir en el campo de batalla eh caballero de la luna

Illidan : ese titulo le corresponde a mi hijo

moloch : que conmovedor , los mas viejos se sacrifican

cuando los demas guerreros emprendieron la retirada , moloch levanto una cordillera de montañas para impedirles el paso , Illidan ataca al dios maligno , pero este se da vuelta y lo atrapa con su cola , illidan ve que si padre esta en peligro y usa su onda explosiva para repeler al dios del mal

illidan : padre ¿ estas bien ?

Illidan : escucha hijo , vete , no quiero que te pase nada

shandris nota que el dios de la luna llamo al elfo " hijo " eso queria decir que Illidan tenia familia a parte de su hermano , pero ¿ quien era la madre ? aunque ella no sabia , illidan tenia algunos rasgos de shandris

moloch : maldito entrometido , muere

illidan : corona de hielo

los poderes del caballero colisionan con los del dios maligno , Illidan estaba sorprendido ¿ como su hijo aprendió tan rápido la corona de hielo ? a el le tomo casi un siglo aprenderla a la perfección

Illidna : relámpago omega ...

los poderes del semi-dios y el dios de la luna chocaron con los de moloch , lo siguiente naisha noto que necesitaban ayuda , ella lanza su remolino de fuego para equilibrar la balanza a favor de ellos , tyrande y furion se unen para ayudar , shandris toma su arco y con una flecha certera da un golpe al dios

moloch : bien , ya me harte

el dios rechaza todas las técnicas y con su cuerpo genera una barrera de mana que hace explotar todos los poderes que usaron , cuando todos recibieron el choque de mana , todos quedaron lastimados , moloch sabia que la energía que tenia acumulada le dolía

moloch : maldita sea , mi poder esta acumulándose , necesito liberarlo , ¡ llamarada demoníaca !

el dios libera una lluvia de fuego negro sobre sus oponentes haciendo explotar el campo de batalla , Illidan era el único que estaba de pie , moloch lo ve y lo ataca con sus llamaradas infernales , Illidan recibe el impacto , peor seguía de pie

Illidan : relámpago alfa

moloch : patético gusano , no puedes ganarme

Illidan lanza su relámpago pero moloch lo desvía con su mano derecha y ataca con su explosión infernal , Illidan recibe un gran ataque sobre el , cuando el humo se disperso Illidan seguía en forma de dios divino , pero apenas podía mantenerse de pie

moloch : ¿ por que no te das por vencido Illidan ? sabes que no me puedes ganar

Illidan : jamas me vencerás , SOY ILLIDAN STORMRAGE , SOY EL DIOS DE LA LUNA , NO PUEDO SER VENCIDO ASÍ

moloch : el dios de la luna es basura

el dios maldito ve que Illidan se preparaba para atacar , este cn sus llamaradas infernales ataca a Illidan este choca de espaldas contra una de las paredes de la cordillera , moloch lo ataca con sus llamaradas , mientras los gritos de Illidan se escuchaban en todo el valle , furion trataba de levantarse pero no podia

Illidan : escuchen , denme un poco de su energía para ganarle a este demonio

moloch :¿ no sabes cuando cerrar la boca verdad ?

Illidan : se los ruego , denme su energía

moloch : tus amigos no te ayudaran Illidan

todos se apresuraron para mandarle su poder a Illidan para destruir a moloch , furion fue el primero

furion : hermano , aguanta , te lo suplico

tyrande : Illidan , tu espíritu si...si...siempre fue fuerte

illidan : padre ...no es mucho , pero te daré todo mi poder

naisha : por favor lord stormrage , derrote a ese ser maligno

shandris : Illidan ...yo te amo ... sobrevive para seguir luchando

todos los amigos de Illidan le dan su poder para atacar con la " luna llena " a moloch , este tenia a Illidan del cuello y lo arroja bruscamente contra el suelo , este con sus llamaradas infernales ataca al cuerpo del dios de la luna

moloch : ¿ crees ganarme solo por absorber los poderes de tus amigos ?

Illidan : maldito jamas te perdonarte aunque supliques piedad

moloch : jajajaja , prepárate a morir Illidan

el dios le lanza un corte con sus garras al cuello , pero Illidan las detiene , y lo lanza contra el suelo , este baja hasta quedas frente al dios moloch , Illidan levanta su mano derecha y la abre , en la palma tenia una llamarada blanca tranquilizadora a la vista de los demas , cuando este se concentro creo una luna llena en su mano

moloch : ¿ que harás con eso ?

Illidan : para el demonio detener y el mal acabar , la técnica "luna llena " tengo que usar

moloch : no te lo permitiré

Illidan lanza la luna llena contra el dios maligno , este la detiene con su mano , pero ve que la luna llena quema sus manos , moloch es consumido por la luna llena de Illidan cuando esta lo levanta por los aires , moloch trato de usar el orbe para soltarse , pero cuando exploto el orbe fue destruido , moloch se volvió cenizas y exploto junto con la luna llena de Illidan

Illidan : todo termino , esto es por ti Helios

el caballero de la luna cayo con los brazos y piernas estiradas el no lo sabia pero el sol reflejaba el calor de la victoria sobre su cara , Illidan estaba con una sonrisa de tranquilidad , cuando shandris con sus ultimas fuerzas camino hasta Illidas y se desplomo sobre el dios

shandris : ¿ todo termino ?

Illidan : aja , ahora solo a dormir

shandris : que bueno que llegue para verte otra vez

Illidan cerro los ojos para poder reponer su cuerpo , shandris solo seguía con los ojos abiertos para estar atenta al dios que le salvo la vida , ella no lo sabia , pero así fue como empezó su historia , cuando el cálido viento de verano soplaba , uno a uno se fueron poniendo de pie , shandris no quiso molestar al dios ademas ella se sentía cómoda con el

**nota autor : **este capitulo esta dedicado a los valientes paladines que sacrificaron sus vidas para que yo pudiera formar la luna llena , prometo revivirlos cuando consiga dos orbes de vida mas , prometo que lo voy a hacer ...

**niko stormrage **

continuara...


	23. Illidan y shandris vuelven

**Illidan y shandris vuelven**

el dios de la luna despertó después de un largo sueño cuando noto a su lado a su amada shandris estaba junto a ella , cuando se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a shandris se dirigió a fuera de su cabaña , Illidan soñaba que su esposa lo recordaba , pero no era así , furion quien vio a su hermano a orillas del lago decidió darle una mano

furion : ¿ hay algo mejor que el amor, hermano ?

Illidan : si tu esposa no te recuerda , si

furion : ten fe hermano , recuerda , la paciencia es una virtud

Illidan ´: temo que shandris este en peligro , ademas mira , somos los únicos que quedamos a pesar de que derrote a moloch , el hechizo o se deshizo , aun tenemos que luchar contra nuestra gente

furion : tuve un sueño así hace varias semanas

Illidan : ¿ en el que peleabas contra tu gente ?

furion : no , en que los demonios volvían , la legión de fuego , todos volvían , solo nosotros cuatro estábamos para defender el planeta

Illidan : la legión de fuego esta desintegrada , yaros fue destruido y moloch asesinado , ya no hay nada por que temer

furion :se que suena imposible , pero créeme hay que estar preparado para lo que sea

Illidan : sin mi hoja divina no podre hacer mucho

furion : si , moloch la escondió muy bien , creo que tendremos que encontrarla

Illidan se hecha para atras , cuando su cabeza toca los pies de shandris , Illidan alza la vista y ve a la hermosa shandris con su vestido blanco delante de el

furion : bueno , creo que los dejare a solas

shandris se sienta al lado de Illidan este voltea a ver la cara de shandris , esta se notaba preocupada , Illidan posa su mano en su cara , shandris la toma , pero Illidan la quita , este se sienta y de su chaleco saca su flauta y comienza a tocar , cuando shandris escucha la canción , esta comienza a cantar , mientras Illidan estaba hipnotizado con la voz de la dulce shandris , cuando ella vio al cazador , shandris estaba muy feliz de estar junto a Illidan

Illidan : tienes una voz muy dulce

shandris : escucha Illidan , nos conocemos hace un tiempo y creo que tu me gustas

Illidan : tu también me gustas

shandris : no me entendiste , yo...yo...

furion : ILLIDAN , nos encontraros

cuando Illidan y shandris se ponen de pie , un grupo de elfos endemoniados fuertemente armados , Illidan se transformo en un dios para enfrentar al ejercito , pero shandris y furion la jalaron de los los brazos y comenzaron a escapar , Illidan abrió un portal para cruzar a otra dimensión , cuando tyrande y furion cruzan , Illidan veía que el ejercito de demonios se acercaba , cuando solo quedaba shandris , una llamarada demoníaca destruye el portal , Illidan y shandris ven como la llamarada vino de moloch

Illidan : moloch ¿ como estas vivo ?

moloch : porque fui mas listo que tu

shandris : ¿ usaste el orbe maligno verdad ?

moloch : si , veras cuando Illidan destruyo el orbe , yo puse mi alma en un fragmento del orbe , mi cuerpo fue destruido , pero no mi alma

Illidan : tu no tienes alma , maldito

moloch : claro que si , una alma muy negra y oscura

Illidan evoluciona hasta llegar a dios divino , este ataca a moloch , pero este con su barrera de energía detiene el asenso de Illidan , cuando shandris noto lo que hizo , sin saber lo que hizo , con su arco lanza una flecha de luz de luna que derriba a moloch , este suelta a Illidan , cuando shandris descubre sus verdaderos poderes , cierra los ojos y ve sus verdaderos recuerdos de ella y de Illidan , shandris libera sus verdaderos poderes

shandris : ¿ que me sucede ?

elune : estas recordando

shandris : ¿recordar que ?

elune : tu vida entera , lo que te identifica , si tu quieres salvar a Illidan debemos unirnos

shandris : pero el cuerpo se queda así como esta

elune : entonces tócame y seremos una

shandris pone su mano derecha sobre el pecho de elune y las energías de elune se transfieren al cuerpo de shandris ,esta siente el alma de elune en su cuerpo y nota que sus energías se fueron al cielo , shandris vio como moloch soltaba a Illidan , es como en verlo en cámara lenta , shandris da un salto y atrapa el cuerpo de Illidan , cuando lo atrapo el tiempo volvió a la normalidad

Illidan : shandris , ¿ que hiciste ?

shandris : soy la diosa elune , y tu eres mi guardián

los dos se ponen de pie , cuando vieron que estaban rodeados por los demonios shandris libero su barrera lunar haciendo retroceder , Illidan creo su onda explosiva que hizo retroceder a moloch y sus tropas , los dioses estaban atrapados , Illidan creo un nuevo portal para escapar

moloch : no escaparan , llamarada demoníaca

shandris : rayo de aurora

los poderes de shandris y moloch colisionan , cuando Illidan rescata a shandris , moloch le lanza sus llamaradas , Illidan le da la espalda y recibe el impacto protegiendo a shandris , Illidan y shandris son arrastrados al interior del portal , moloch trata de seguirlos pero este se cierra

moloch : malditos , se escaparon , pero volverán

Illidan y shandris cruzaron el portal , mientras los dos estaban abrazados , cayeron y rodaron por el suelo , hasta los pies de furion , este los miraba seriamente

furion : ¿ se divierten ?

Illidan : mas o menos

cuando los dos se ponen de pie , furion los deja a sola , shandris se lanza a los brazos de Illidan , este con los ojos cerrados la abrazo fuertemente

shandris : por fin , te amo Illidan , te juro que te amo

Illidan : no dejare que nos separen de nuevo

shandris : estoy recordando algo que quedo pendiente

Illidan : ¿ que es ?

shandris : tu sabes lo que es Illidan ( con tono sexy )

Illidan toma a shandris en sus brazos y comienzan a besarse , cuando cayo la noche los dos compartieron el calor de sus cuerpos íntimamente , shandris volvio a ser la mujer dulce y valiente que solía ser , mientras se acariciaban , Illidan sabia que shadris estaba en peligro , lis gemidos de shandris se hacían sentir en la oreja de Illidan , este se concentro en ella toda la noche

continuara...


	24. el nuevo plan de moloch

**el nuevo plan de moloch **

Illidan y furion estaban en las tierras sangrientas , mientras pensaban como derrotar a moloch , también tenían que lidiar con los elfos sangrientos , los días se hacían eternos , todos los campamentos donde se ocultaban eran destruidos por los elfos rebeldes , los humanos poseídos y los orcos fel

Illidan : no podemos seguir así

furion : te entiendo hermano , no podemos seguir luchando contra nuestra propia gente

Illidan : tenemos que ponerle un alto a esta locura

furion : el agua de la vida se agoto , ademas no podemos hacer nada , mataste a moloch y nada cambio

Illidan : ese maldito me las pagara

furion : debe haber algo que no vimos , quizás el pueda regenerarse a si mismo

Illidan : no creo , lo ataque con todo lo que tenia

cuando notaron que los elfos de sangre se acercaban , furion levanto una arboleda para detener el paso de su propia gente , Illidan alerto a tyrande y shandris , todos comenzaron a correr , cuando llegaron al llano , vieron a un grupo de altos elfos y de humanos luchando contra los orcos fel

kael : resistid mis hermanos , no nos rendiremos con estos mal vivientes

Illidan : hermano , es kael , el y sus tropas necesitan ayuda

cuando los hermanos bajan por el llano , son emboscados por un grupo de asaltantes fel , Illidan y furion se abren camino luchando contra los orcos para llegar donde estaba kael , cuando estaban a la mitad del camino , se ve una nube negra , Illidan detiene el paso y ve que era la figura de moloch

Illidan : maldito , ¿es que no puedes dejarnos en paz ?

moloch : no mientras estés vivo Illidan , mi señor me a pedido que te destruya para que el pueda bajar a tu mundo y volverlo escombros

furion : condenada criatura , jamas vencerás a la fuerza de los elfos nocturnos

moloch : eso se vera muy pronto , solo para alardear , yo personalmente buscare y encontrare el medallon lunar , para poder hacerme con sus poderes y destruir a los stormrage de una vez por todas

Illidan : jamas nos vencerás monstruo

moloch desaparece en medio de la tormenta , Illidan y furion con la ira de sus almas derrotan a los orcos fel y llegan a tiempo a la ayuda del rey kael'thas , este al verlos , redobla el ataque , los elfos de sangre caen uno por uno , mientras kael es ayudado por los hermanos , cuando sus enemigos fueron vencidos , Illidan y furion le piden que reúna sus fuerzas

kael : lo siento mi lord , pero solo que quedan unos pocos guerreros , estos elfos endemoniados nos acosaron día y noche

Illidan : refuerzas tus tropas kael , iremos de cacería

continuara...


	25. el medallon lunar

**el medallon lunar **

Illidan y furion meditaban sobre la situación que tenían entre manos , moloch se haría con el ultimo con un poderos artefacto , las fuerzas de los hermanos eran mínimas en comparación con las de moloch

kael : los hombres están listos mi lord , ellos esperan vuestras ordenes

Illidan : no la daré hasta que todo el ejercito de , moloch este dentro del radio de ataque , debemos asegurarnos de que todos mueran

kael : ¿ como haremos eso señor ? , las fuerzas de moloch superan en enorme medidas a las nuestras

Illidan : tengo un plan kael , asegúrate de que las tropas estén listas para actuar cuando de la orden

furio les advierte que los elfos sangrientos se acercaban , todos se escondieron , Illidan estaba detrás de un monte de tierra , cuando los elfos legaron bajo el manda de marcoli el inmortal , Illidan se revela ante los elfos

marcoli : ¿ quien eres guerrero ?

Illidan : soy Illidan stormrage , y ustedes serán destruidos ahora mismo

marcoli : ¿ tu y que ejercito ?

cuando los elfos salen , Illidan usa sus poderes para crear ilusiones de los elfos sangrientos , furion sabia que eso no duraría mucho , por lo que tenían solo unos minutos antes de que sean destruidos

furion : vamos Illidan , ahora o nunca

cuando los hermanos stormrage se adentraron en el templo de fuego , los orcos fel estaban esperando a los hermanos , furion junto con Illidan tendrían que luchar para llegar al medallon antes de moloch

Illidan : estos malditos no me impedirán el paso

furion : recuerda hermano , son nuestros amigos de la horda , no los lastimes mas de lo necesario

Illidan : pierde cuidado hermano

los stormrage se pusieron a luchar contra los orcos mientras moloch miraba todo desde la torre y sus magos trataban de abrir la puerta del santuario de la luna

Illidan : furion , tenemos que...¿que diablos es eso ?

furion : parece las torres de la alianza pero...

Illidan : ¡ CUIDADO !

las torres comenzaron a lanzar las bolas de fuego contra los hermanos , Illidan y furion las esquivaban , pero no cedían ante nada , Illidan con sus relámpagos destruye las tres torres negras de la derecha , furion usa sus raíces para derribar las tres torres de la izquierda , los hermanos entrar corriendo por los grandes portones de madera y ven el templo mientras moloch subía por las escaleras , cuando bajaron la mirada los orcos fel estaban llegando a ellos con sus hachas en las manos , los elfos de sangre los rodearon con su guadañas y los humanos poseídos con sus espadas y escudos

Illidan : esto pinta mal , estamos completamente rodeados

furion : moloch nos estaba esperando

Illidan ve que los orcos se acercaban y se le ocurrió una idea , este corre hasta el lider y lo derriba de su lobo , lo toma del cuello y con sus ojos trata de purificar la sangre del demonio para usar su poder

furion : ¿ que haces ?

Illidan : lo purificare , para ver si mi plan puede resultar

cuando Illidan absorbe la sangre del demonio , moloch se desploma en las escaleras , los poderes purificadores de Illidan daban resultados , Illidan suelta al líder y este retoma su color verde natural , Illidan ve que necesitara hacer lo mismo con todos sus enemigos pero seria una tarea muy dificil , cuando marcoli apareció montado en su caballo

marcoli : vaya , parece que Illidan encontró el punto débil de los orcos fel

Illidan : escucha maldito esqueleto , date la vuelta o te asesino

furion :Illidan espera , tengo un plan

los hermanos asentaron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo , cuando los elfos sangrientos les bloquearon el paso ,marcoli trato de azotar a Illidan con su espada , Illidan lo esquiva y cuando se levanta ve que las llamaradas de las patas del corcel de marcoli ya no eran verdes , ahora eran rojas de furion , el esqueleto se lanza a todo galope contra Illidan , este sale corriendo , cuando llega alas escaleras se escucha el relinchido de otro caballo , al ver una armadura de metal , y esa espada se le hizo conocida

arthas : hola Illidan , pareces cambiado

Illidan : el caballero de la muerte ...¿ cuantas veces te mate ?

arthas : como unas... tres veces

linch : parece que Illidan tiene problemas

Illidan : hay alguien mas para mi sorpresa

archimonde : varias sorpresas

kil'jaden : el señor moloch nos trajo del infierno ...al que tu nos mandaste

Azshara : parece que el infame cazador de demonios tiene problemas

furion : ¿ es que nadie se queda en el infierno ?

arhis : eso parece

agarol : ahora nos toca

furion : los lightning

agarol : los stormrage

Illidan : furion , no tenemos tiempo para saludar

los stormrage salieron corriendo , cuando llegaron a las escaleras , moloch tenia en sus manos el medallon lunar

furion : eso no te pertenece , Illidan ahora

Illidan con sus alas da un salto y le arrebata el medallon a moloch , este con sus poderes decide crecer y usar el templo como su trono , los hermanos estaban rodeados por sus antiguos enemigos , moloch tenia planeado destruir a los stormrage , este se sentó a disfrutar como los stormrage serian destruidos

continuara...


	26. los stormrage vs los lightning

**los stormrage vs los lightning**

Illidan y furion estaban completamente rodeados , mientras los lightning estaban posados en una nube negra al lado de moloch esperando el final de los stormrage

furion : hermano , estamos completamente rodeados

Illidan : si , esto no pinta bien , ¿ tenemos un plan ?

furion : si , evitar que nos hagan pedazos

Illidan : buen plan , no mires ahora , pero moloch tiene mi hoja divina en su cintura

furion : ¿ como te acercaras para robársela ?

Illidan : no lo se , pero si se escapa no tendré otra oportunidad

los stormrage se ponen a pelear contra sus rodeadores , Illidan trataba de no usar sus poderes divinos , furion trataba de no matar a sus aliados , mientras los lightning gozaban al ver la pelea

arhis : bueno que empiecen las apuestas

agarol : 20 a que no duran 10 minutos

moloch : a que no duran ni 5

arhis : hecho

los stormrage llevaron la pelea a otro nivel , cuando furion fue herido por la espada de un soldado corrompido , Illidan toma su muñeca y despega sus alas , Illida se aleja , pero moloch les ordena que vayan tras ellos

marcoli : por lo visto los stormrage siguen con vida

agarol : marcoli , ¿ sigues vivo ? , crei que Illidan te mato

marcoli : no , es por eso que me dicen " el inmortal "

arhis : veamos que tan inmortal eres

moloch : ¡ BASTA ! , tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer

marcoli : lo siento mi señor , os ruego su perdón

agarol : maldito lameculos

arhis : cierra la boca

moloch : si las dos comadritas terminaron de chismear , vayan por los stormrage

arhis : como ordenéis mi señor

los lightning desaparecieron para buscar a los stormrage , ellos estaban escondidos detrás del templo mirando como las tropas de moloch se dispersaban para encontrarlos

moloch : mi fiel sirviente marcoli , te tengo una tarea muy especial para ti

marcoli : yo escucho y obedezco amo

moloch le explico lo que el tenia que hacer , mientras Illidan le daba parte de su energia divina a su hermano para luchar contra los lightning , Illidan vio que marcoli se inclino ante moloch y se fue a todo galope , este termino de reforzar a su hermano y salieron de su escondite , pero antes un rayo cayo sobre ellos y lograron evadirlo con mucha facilidad

arhis : woow , que buenos reflejos , verdad caballero de la luna

Illidan : jajaja , parece que nos vamos a divertir

agarol : eso parece , ademas hay algo que queremos usar con ustedes

Illidan : necesitan mas que una amenaza para vencernos

arhis : si , tenemos amenazas pero también tenemos esto

Illidan : no puede ser

furion : esa es...

agarol : así es , esta es nuestra espada relámpago , de los hermanos relámpago

arhis : ¿ espada relámpago de los hermanos relámpago ?

agarol : no quiero censurarme , es que así muere la creatividad

los lightning atacaron a los stormrage , pero ellos evadieron todos los ataques , agarol guardo la espada y con sus manos creaba rayos que partían el suelo , furion uso sus raíces que obligaron a agarol a bajar a tierra firme

moloch : bueno , veremos quien es mas fuerte , los stormrage o los lightning , QUE COMIENZE EL DUELO

Illidan : ah por cierto esto es mio

moloch : no , maldito

Illidan le arrebata la hoja divina y le hace un corte en el pecho a moloch , cuando Illidan da un salto , se ve cara a cara con los lightning , la batalla entre los stormrage y los lightning había empezado

continuara...


	27. el trueno frenético vs el rayo divino

**el trueno frenético vs el rayo divino **

Illidan y furion trataban de prepararse contra los lightning , la pelea entre los miembros de la guardia real y los miembros de los druidas de cenarius , Illidan sabia que no sospecharían que furion tiene un aumento de poder que le dio Illidan

furion :¿ crees que notaran mi aumento de poder?

Illidan : no creo , ellos están poseídos por el poder de moloch , no notaran la diferencia

furion : ¿ los ayudamos ?

Illidan : no , esos malditos intentaron matarnos y son los culpables de traer a la legión de fuego primer lugar

los lightning decidieron empezar ellos mismo la pelea , arhis ataca a Illidan con su lluvia de rayos , Illidan los esquivaba con facilidad , cuando arhis lo trata de atacar con la espada relámpago ,Illidan la bloquea con la hoja divina , furion mientras tanto peleaba con agarol , este lo ataca con su rayos demoníacos , furion usa su luz del amanecer para repeler los rayos demoníacos de agarol

agarol : eres bueno para ser un druida

furion : soy el archi-druida de la luz de luna , ustedes manga de insensato , no tenéis idea de a quien os enfrentáis

agarol : eso te estaba por decir , ahora observad mi verdadero poder

furion miraba como de los dedos de agaron salían rayos de un color azul pálido , este ataca a furion , pero el druida levanta una pared de raíces para usarla como escudo , el elfo del rayo usa todo su poder , pero la pared de furion resistiria por un tiempo .

Illidan mientras luchaba contra arhis , las hojas chocaban entre ellas y las chispas que salian eran capaz de quemar lo que sea , arhis mostraba la seriedad que acostumbraba , mientras el cazador de demonios trataba de observar la pelea de su hermano

arhis : eres fuerte para ser un miembro de los cazadores de demonios

Illidan : mi poder es mas fuerte de lo que crees

arhis : eso se vera

el elfo del trueno con su espada lanza un electroshock contra el dios de la luna , este se cubre con una barrera de mana , cuando arhis vio que no le hizo daño lo volvio a atacar , Illidan se cubre con las alas y le responde con su relámpago alfa y arhis lo cubre con su mano

arhis : ¿ relámpagos contra mi ? , pensé que eras mas listo Illidan

Illidan : ¿ estas seguro de eso ? FURION AHORA !

furion con sus arboledas encierra a arhis en un capullo de enredaderas para evitar que siga atacando , agarol ve que su hermano esta atrapo y con una flecha relámpago corta las enredaderas de raiz , arhis cae al suelo con la cara rota y chorreante de sangre

arhis : malditos , no se los perdonare , NUNCA

agarol : es hora hermano , es hora de usar nuestro poder especial

los hermanos lightning se elevaron por los cielos , mientras separaban la espada relámpago , los stormrage vieron como los lightning preparaban una nueva técnica llamado " trueno frenético " , los lightning prepararon y cuando tuvieron las nubes negras crearon un poderoso haz de rayos y truenos que destruirían a los stormrage

arhis : ahora sabrán el poder de los lightning

Illidan : es hora hermano , usaremos el poder secreto de los stoormrage

los hermanos stormrage se pusieron en posiciones para poder atacar con su rayo divino en cual consistía en juntar la energía divina como una mezcla del relámpago de Illidan con la luz bendita de furion , los stormrage pusieron sus manos en la hoja divina , los lightning pusieron sus manos en la espada relámpago , cuando las energía de los hermanos stormrage y los lightning estuvo en el punto mas alto atacaron

los lightning : ¡ TRUENO FRENÉTICO !

los stormrage : ¡ RAYO DIVINO !

ambos lanzaron sus ataques , el trueno de los lightning choco contra el rayo de los stormrage , en el momento del choque los lightning notaron que la hoja divina comenzó a brillar , furion no resistía tanto como Illidan , agarol se sentía cansado , pero arhis lo impulso a seguir peleando con sus viejos enemigos , los hermanos stormrage se apoyaron uno al otro , Illidan decidió bajar su poder para aumentar el de furion

Illidna : maldición furion , somos los stormrage , somos los mejores

arhis : rendiros stormrage , no soportaran nuestro trueno

Illidan : jamas , nosotros no podemos perder

agarol : hermano , aumentemos nuestro poder

furion : andetorhana-da

los stormrage lanzaron mas poder a su rayo divino , los lightning retrocedían a medida que los stormrage aumentaban su poder , arhis no entendía

Illidan y furion : ¡ RAYO DIVINO , MÁXIMO PODER !

los stormrage lanzaron su rayo divino con los poderes benditos de furion y los poderes divinos de Illidan , los lightning cortaron su trueno y el rayo divino los consumió por completo , cuando el resplandor se disipo , solo quedo la espada relámpago clavada en el suelo , cuando los stormrage se acercaron , la espada se quebró y se rompió en mil pedazos , los stormrage estaban cansados , cuando cayeron sentados en el suelo , Illidan miro a su hermano y este le extendió su enhorabuena de pulgar , Illidan se lo debolvio , cuando Illidan noto que moloch no estaba , se pusieron de pie para volver a su campamento

continuara...


	28. el adiós a una guerrera

**el adiós a una guerrera **

Illidan y naisha luchaban con la resistencia contra os elfos sangrientos , kael era el lider de los elfos sanguinarios , illidan y naihsa guiaban a los sobrevivientes humamos contra los orcos fel

naisha : adelante guerreros , tomemos el campo

illidan : vamos seguid luchando , si la diosa lo desea tendremos éxito en nuestra guerra

los jóvenes elfos luchaban espaldas con espaldas , cuando se vieron rodeados por los humanos poseídos , illidan se trasforma en un demonio y naisha en la fénix , ella sabia que había algo en sus poderes que los salvaría pero no se atrevía a usarlos

naisha : illidan , pase lo que pase , recuerda que te quiero mucho

illidan : yo tambien , me alegra que seamos amigos

naisha : bueno yo quiero decirte que... ,¡ CUIDADO !

marcoli : vaya , los niños quieren luchar

illidan : desgraciado , ¿ donde esta mi padre ?

marcoli : supongo que muerto , por los lightning

naisha : eso es mentira

los semi-dioses atacaron a marcoli , este con su espada vil contrarresta el ataque de los elfos , cuando baja de su caballo este toma su espada y ve que illidan estaba preparado para pelear , lo que no sabia era que el portaba una nueva espada " la hoja de hielo " , una espada forjada en el fuego de las llamas de los dioses

marcoli : tienes una buena espada illidan

illidan : agradece que no tengo mi hoja demoníaca , sino estarías en problemas

naisha : contempla la " hoja de fuego "

marcoli : entiendo ustedes dos son opuestos y sus espadas también

illidan : eres muy listo para ser un esqueleto

naisha sin pensarlo ataca a marcoli con si corte de fuego , marcoli la detiene con su mano , illidan corre para ayudarla , cuando marcoli divide su espada en dos , el se puso a pelear contra los dos

marcoli : esto se pone divertido , ademas ustedes son basura

naisha : remolino de fuego

el ataque de la joven logra impactar contra la armadura del inmortal , marcoli cae al suelo tratando de levantarse pero illidan trata de darle una estocada final , cuando marcoli se levanta golpea a illidan con la empuñadura de su espada en la cara

naisha : illidan ¿ esta bien ?

illidan : si , pero este tipo es duro

marcoli : ahora moriréis elfos

naisha sin saberlo estiro su mano y marcoli se detuvo , naisha usaba las habilidades de la maestra sangre , cuando marcoli vio los ojos de naisha se lleno de una emoción que nunca sintió , era miedo por su vida

marcoli : ¿ que?...¿que haces ?

naisha : usar tu sangre para destruirte

marcoli : tal vez me derrotes , pero jamas le ganaras a moloch y mucho menos a bills

naisha apreta su mano y se ve como la sangre de marcoli va saliendo de su cuerpo en forma de gotas , cuando quedo seco naisha lo arroja al piso , ella cayo exhausta , illidan la tomo y la puso de pie

molohc :esa habilidad es sorprendente joven Sunstrider

illidan : moloch ¿ que haces aquí ?

moloch : vengo a reclutar a cierta elfa para que sirva al señor bills

naisha : jamas me uniría a ti , nunca

moloch : nunca digas nunca naisha

el dios del mal se corta la mano con sus garras , este desaparece y aparece detrás de naisha , el dios pone su mano en la boca de naisha y esta traga la sangre de moloch , los ojos de naisha cambiaron de blanco a negros , su suave piel blanca se volvió áspera y gris , sus pelos rubios y sedosos se volvieron blancos , naisha se volvió a voluntad de moloch

moloch : ahora , destruye a illidan stormrage

naisha con sus poderes de controlar la sangre toma el cuerpo de illidan y lo lanza por los aires , cuando cayo le aplica un remolino de fuego , seguido de una bola de rencor , illidan estaba devastado , mientras el se arrastraba para acercarse a naisha , ella lo toma del pelo y lo mira a los ojos , con sus ojos lo lanza contra el piso , la joven semi-diosa desaparece junto a moloch para convertirse en parte del ejercito de moloch

continuara...


	29. luchando por alguien

**luchando por alguien **

Illidan se encontraba devastado por la perdida de su amada naisha , mientras en joven mershay se arrastraba recibe la ayuda del rey kael quien lo pone de pie , cuando shandris lo mira usa sus poderes de druida para sanarlo

kael : ¿donde esta naisha ?

illidan : moloch

kael : ¿ no hiciste nada para protegerla ?

illidan : ella me derroto con facilidad , uso sus poderes de maestra sangre

kael :ella me prometió que no usaría sus poderes

illidan : a mi también ,cuando ella se vio obligada a usarlos contra la titiritera hace años , pensé que ella los mantendría guardados

kael : levántate caballero de la luna ,iremos a buscar a naisha

illidan y kael se adentran en la ciudadela negra de moloch para poder rescatar a su querida elfa ,illidan estaba preocupado por que kael cometa una locura illidan se preparo para lo que sea .

bills quien estaba sentado en su trono como si nada observando en un bola de cristal el avance y la caída de los orcos fel , los humanos poseídos y los elfos sangrientos , el miraba como los stormrage lucharon y vencieron , moloch se acerca junto con naisha a gran dios de la destrucción , quien con sus forma de perro negro y ojos amarillos posaba en su pierna una hacha de doble filo para destruir a sus enemigos , incluso el dios del mal moloch se tendría que inclinar ante el

bills : ¿ que significa esto moloch ? ¿por que trajiste a esta elfa ante mi ?

moloch : os ruego su perdón señor , pero esta elfa es capaz de serviros bien en su ejercito

bills : ¿como ?

moloch : tiene un poder sorprendente , ella puede controlar la sangre

bills : ¿ en verdad ? , de ser asi , te puedo premiar por tu valioso descubrimiento

moloch : yo mismo la vi derrotar a un stormrage con solo tres ataques

bills : veamos si es cierto , ¡ guardias ! agarraos a la elfa y matadla

los guardias atacaron a naisha y esta estiro su mano , los guardias se detuvieron frente a ella , naisha con sus poderes de maestra sangre comienza a apretar su mano y se escuchaba como los huesos de los guardias se rompían en mil pedazos , naisha con una risa siniestra los revienta en mil pedazos

bills : fascinante , eres muy poderosa , ¿ te gustaría ser mi mano derecha en el dominio del mundo ?

naisha : vivo para serviros gran señor

bills : esplendido , ahora dime ¿ donde se encuentra el verdadero Illidan stormrage ?

naisha : el parece estar con el rey kael'thas dirigiéndose hasta acá , parece que quieren destruir a moloch

moloch : déjemelos a mi mi señor , haré que sufran

bills : no , dejemos que nuestra nueva integrante los mate , quiero ver como resultan sus poderes

illidan y kael se adentraron en la ciudadela negra de moloch para poder sacar a naisha de ese lugar , illidan estaba atento ya que naisha podría percibir que vendrían , mientras los elfos se hacían con el control del campo de batalla , illidan sabia que detras de una de las puertas estaba naisha , mientras el rey kael derrotaba a los elfos de sangre , illidan se encargo de los orcos fel y los humanos poseídos

kael : maldición , debemos llegar a la ciudadela negra rápido

illidan : si llegaremos kael , lo prometo

los elfos se pusieron en posición para derribar la puerta , cuando lo hicieron , naisha estira su mano y los atrapa contra la pared , en ese momento ven la forma de un perro negro con una túnica negra y dorada portando un hacha de doble filo , este estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirando fijamente a illidan y kael

illidan : ¿ quien diablos eres ?

bills : soy bills , dios de la destrucción , ustedes intrusos ¿ también queréis formar parte de mi ejercito ?

kael : ¿ y que ejercito es ese ?

bills : veran durante milenios eh estado reclutando a los mejores guerreros del universo para que me ayuden a conquistar todo el universo

illidna : ¿ el universo ? ,que original

bills : ¡ SILENCIO ! , ahora dime elfo , ¿ donde esta tu padre ?

illidan : ¿ por que crees que te lo diría ?

bills : porque veras hace años , el oráculo me dijo que un día un poderoso dios elfo se levantaría para completar la batalla del milenio por el destino de todo el universo , cuando pensé que era azerion me di cuenta que me equivocaba

kael : ¿ como lo sabe ?

bills : solo me equivoque una vez en la vida

illidan : ¿cuando ?

bills : cuando creí que estaba equivocado

illidan : no necesito a nadie para derrotarte

bills : una mujer te tiene contra la pared illidan

illidan : uh ' eso es diferente , si ella no tuviera esos poderes le ganaría

kael : naisha soy yo tu padre ¿ no me recuerdas ?

moloch : no te molestes , su corazón es tan negro como el mio

en ese momento kael mira a los ojos de su hija y aun ve una chispa de bondad en su interior , kael sabe que hay una forma de recuperar a su hija , algo que ningún guerrero haría en su vida

kael : en el sol , bajo el mar , es donde yo voy a estar

illidan : kael , no es tiempo de cantar

si me necesitas , mi amor tendrás

porque nunca sola estarás , calla no llores mas

nunca estaré lejos y tu siempre me tendrás muy cerca de ti , en tu corazón

puedes estar con tu amor , en la noches frías , nunca estas sola

a medida que la canción avanzaba , los ojos de naisha se pusieron vidriosos , ella comenzó a aflojar con su mano , moloch se sentía aturdido por las notas de kael , illidan sabia que naisha volvería en cualquier momento

cuando tengas miedo , yo ahí estaré

cuando te caigas yo te ayudare

siempre estarás conmigo to y yo , nunca te dejare mi linda niña

naisha : pa...pa...padre ? ¿ padre ? padre

kael : si mi hija soy yo

naisha soltó una lagrima de arrepentimiento , moloch se soltó las orejas y vio que naisha volvió a la normalidad , al elfa estaba enfadada con el dios del mal y el dios de la destrucción

naisha : malditos seáis todos ustedes , moriréis todos

la elfa enojada arremete con su remolino de fuego contra bills , este no recibe ningun daño , antes de atacar con su onda de caos , illidan se levanta y trata de ayudar a naisha

illidna : oye , dejala en paz

el joven mershay ataca al dios , pero este con sus ojos amarillos deja salir un pequeño brillo en ese momento el cuerpo de illidan es expulsado contra las columnas de mármol , illidan cae inconsciente sobre el suelo , naisha voltea a ver a illidan , esta encara al dios de la destrucción y con sus poderes de maestra sangre trata de controlarlo , bills con su mano le responde el ataque

bills : ¿ crees controlar mi sangre ?

naisha : ¿por que no sirve de nada ?

bills : eso mi querida niña es porque yo soy muy poderoso

naisha : pues me vale , ahora pagaras

bills : ya veremos quien paga

el dios levanta la palma de su mano y la deja caer en el suelo , cuando cae crea una onda que destruye todo el castillo , los tres elfos caen al vació mientras el dios de la destrucción se llevaba a moloch al mundo de Illidan para poder derrotar al supuesto archi-dios elfo

continuara...


	30. los misterios se revelan

**los misterios se revelan **

Illidan se encontraba inconsciente , al ver que en el vació solo había piedras enormes que le impedían levantarse , naisha y kael todavia estaban bajo los escombros del templo, illidan sacudió su cabeza para tratar de recordar

illidan : oh mi cabeza , ¿ que diablos...? bills , maldito

naihsa : illidan ayúdame

el joven mershay se pone de pie y ve las grandes piedras que estaban sobre naisha , el con todas sus fuerzas trato de levantarlas , cuando lo hizo naisha quedo libre , los dos se pusieron de pie para buscar a kael , después de una intensa búsqueda , kael fue encontrado severamente lastimado

naisha : padre ¿ estas bien ?

kael : si lo lastimo mi orgullo ,tu ¿ testas bien ?

nasiha . soy hija del líder de los elfos sanguinarios no

kael : me alegro que volviste

los tres salieron del enorme abismo que había , pero cuando llegaron a una cruzada vieron a los dioses malignos en el foso , los tres se escondieron al ver a bills , illidan decide escucha el plan de los dioses

bills : dime moloch ¿ como se mata a un dios ?

moloch : no se puede , somos inmortales

bills : exacto , primero tenemos que volverlos mortales

moloch : dejeme que me encargue de el dios de la luna

bills : de acuerdo , ya que insistes ...un segundo

moloch : ¿ que sucede ?

bills : sabes illidan , es descortés escuchas las conversaciones de los demás

los tres salen corriendo para evitar el encuentro contra bills , cuando moloch decide ir a buscarlos , pero bills le ordena que nos los siga , bills le muestra un frasco de sangre que tenia el poder suficiente para deshacer los poderes divinos

illidan : tenemos que salir de aquí

naisha : ¿ para que ?

illidan : para avisar a mi padre del plan de moloch

cuando salieron a la superficie , llegaron a las arenas de la pradera , caminaron sin descanso , cuando llegaron al campamento base , los elfos sanguinarios estaban curando sus heridas , todos vieron llegar a los cansados guerreros

illidan : padre , tío furion , tenemos un problema

furion : ¿ que sucede muchacho ?

illidan : moloch , moloch quiere robar los poderes divinos de mi padre y mi madre

Illidan : esto esta mal , el quiere destruirnos a toda costa

furion : tenemos que hacer algo

cuando la noche cayo , todos descansaban , cuando illidan estaba junto al fuego de la fogata decidió que no tendría que dejar que le hagan daño a naisha , ella si que illidan lo supiera se posiciona detrás de el

illidan : naisha yo...

naisha : gracias por salvarme

illidan : de nada , escucha yo

naisha se acerca al elfo y le cierra la boca d eun beso , illidan se despega y trata de hablar pero naisha lo vuelve a besar , cuando los dos decidieron estar juntos esa noche quizas seria la ultima noche de sus vidas

continuara...


	31. con la soga al cuello

**con la soga al cuello **

kael , naisha , furion , tyrande y shandris esperaban en el campo de batalla con los elfos sanguinarios , ellos le darían a Illidan tiempo para llegar al oráculo , los elfos estaban preparados para la batalla contra su gente

furion : escuchadme , debemos conseguirlo a mi hermano mas tiempo para llegar al oraculo

shandris : ¿ a que fue para alli ?

tyrande : el le dijo que tenia la respuesta para derrotar a moloch

kael : lucharemos lo mejor que podamos , solo pidamos que lord Illidan llegue a tiempo

mientras los humanos poseídos , los orcos fel y los elfos de sangre dirigidos por moloch , el estaba listo para destruir al mundo de una buena vez , mientras sus compatriotas peleaban en el campo Illidan llego con el oráculo

pich : ¿ eres Illidan stormrage ?

Illidan : tu dímelo

pich : ya lo se , ten , toma estos artefactos , te servirán para derrotar a moloch

el oráculo le entrega dos pendientes , dos anillos y dos pulseras una roja y otra azul , Illidan las toma y se las pone , pero no sentía que sus poderes aumentaron , se las saco y las puso al revés pero nada

Illidan : ¿ como me ayudara estas baratijas ?

pich : empiezo a temer que seas estúpido

Illidan : óigame , vieja habladora ...

pich : A CALLAR ... mira lo que tienes que hacer es buscar a alguien y fusionarte con ese ser , una vez que lo hagan ustedes podrán derrotar a moloch

Illidan : es perfecto , os doy gracias por vuestra ayuda , debo irme

pich : escucha , antes de irte , debes saber , que una vez que se fusionen , no podrán volver a la normalidad

Illidan : ¿ por que me lo dice ahora ?

pich : porque eres un muchacho acelerado , veras cuando se fusionen , sus cuerpos se volverán polvo y se fusionaran sus almas formando así a un nuevo ser

Illidan desplegó sus alas y se dirigió al campo de batalla de batalla pensando ¿ como seria estar fusionado con furion ? ¿ cual seria el nivel de energía que tendrían entre los dos ? , mientras los elfos sanguinarios resistían , moloch decidió pasar al plan B , cuando el por la espalda sorprende a kael , con sus garras le arrebata el alma

moloch : va uno , solo faltan cuatro

kael cae al suelo con su cuerpo frió como piedra , moloch se posiciono frente a tyrande , ella se defiende con su estrellas fugaces pero no le hace daño , moloch extendió su mano y le hace un corte ascendente en el pecho a tyrande arrebatando su alma , luego a naisha y por ultimo se acerca a shandris , esta se defiende , peor la pelea es desigual , moloch la lanza contra el suelo y con sus llamaradas demoníacas la deja vulnerable en el suelo

shandris : aunque me derrotes , no podrás ganarle a Illidan , el te derrotara

moloch : no lo creo , cuando termine con Illidan , me encargare de bills

shandris : ¿bills ?

moloch : ups , casi me voy de lengua , bien basta de charlas

el dios del mal con sus garras le arrebata el alma a shandris y sus poderes se disparan al cielo , el único que quedaba de pie era furion , el estaba a merced de moloch , aun sabiendo que no ganaría , el le haría tiempo a su hermano , moloch bajo a la tierra para atacar a furion

moloch : ves druida , nadie puede desafiarme

furion : te equivocas monstruo , jamas vencerás a los stormrage

moloch : bueno , tu eres el único que sigue de pie

furion : ¿ que les hiciste ?

moloch : bueno como vas a morir , creo que te lo dire , veras hace tiempo descubri que puedo tener mas poder si le quito el alma a los mejores guerreros , ninguno de ustedes se compara con Illidan y Helios , pero no queda de otra

furion : no... no puedo creerlo , ¿ como es posible que hagas eso ?

moloch : gracias a mi garra especial

furion : jamas te lo perdonare , maldito

el archi-druida lo ataca , pero moloch lo detiene con su mano y lo arroja al suelo , cuando salta lo ataca con sus llamaradas demoníacas , el archi-druida se cubre el ataque con sus brazos , cuando este se dispone a atacar , moloch le aparece por detrás y con su cola lo golpea en la cara , el dios del mal pisa el báculo del archi-druida rompiéndolo en mil pedazos , furion estaba en problemas ya que el estaba peleando con un ser que lo superaba por kilómetros sus poderes no se comparaban entre si , moloch tenia todas las de ganar

continuara...


	32. los hermanos stormrage parte I

**los hermanos stormrage parte I**

furion estaba frente al dios del mal en un reto que seguro no podía ganar , furion se puso en guardia pero moloch fue mas rápido y lo toma de la cara hundiéndolo en el suelo

moloch : jajajaj , ¿ que pasa furion ? ¿ fui mas rápido que tu ?

el dios lo toma del cuello y lo lanza contra las arenas , moloch con su cola lo toma del cuello y comienza a golpearlo , furion con sus manos lo toma del cuello y comienza a purificar los poderes de moloch , moloch le da un rodillazo en el estomago y furion cae de rodillas , moloch se pasa la mano por el cuello y ve que le quedo las quemaduras de las manos de furion

moloch : maldito , pagaras por lo que me hiciste

furion : tu pagaras por lo que le hiciste a tyrande y a toda mi gente

moloch : ¿ eso crees druida ?

el dios del mal toma a furion del cuello y lo queda mirando de frente , moloch preparo sus ojos de fuego , cuando lo soltó furion es expulsado a las montañas arenosas , cuando cayo moloch lo ataca con sus llamaradas demoníacas , furion estaba en el suelo , cuando moloch levanto nuevamente a furion para preparar su ataque final , antes del corte , Illidan aparece de la nada y le corta la mano con la hoja divina , Illidan le lanza un relampago y moloch es expulsado a las profundidades del desierto de sangre

Illidan : hermano ¿ estas bien ?

furion : si ¿ por que tardaste tanto ?

Illidan : después te cuento ¿ que paso con shandris y los demás ?

furion : moloch le saco sus almas , ahora somos los últimos

Illidan : tranquilo tengo la solución , estas joyas nos ayudaran a vencer a moloch

furion : ¿ estas joyas ?

Illidan : si , tenemos la solución

mientras los stormrage toman y dividen las joyas , una llamarada negra los destruye , los hermanos quedan con las joyas a medio derretir en las manos

moloch : oh' parece que los stormrage están en problemas jajajja

furion : ese maldito ...

Illidan : maldicion estamos en peligro

mientras moloch se recuperaba de los ataque de Illidan ,este se pone en guardia , Illidan toma su hoja divina y se la da a su hermano furion

furion : hermano , ¿ por que me das tu espada ?

Illidna : creo ... creo que si tenemos que morir , me alegro que sea a tu lado

furion : arriesgas mucho al darme tu espada Illidan

Illidan : juro por mi vida que lo derrotaremos hermano

furion : lo que dices es cierto , pero ande'thoras ethil hermano

moloch : ¿ podemos empezar a pelear ahora ?

furion : lamentaras el haber desafiado a los stormrage

Illidan : es la hora de nuestra colera , por los elfos

los stormrage se pusieron en guardia para luchar contra el dios moloch , este estaba recuperando toda sus fuerzas junto con las almas de sus camaradas , Illidan sabia que su poder tendría que ser mas que suficiente , pero furion no soportaría una pelea de tal magnitud

continuara...


	33. los hermanos stormrage parte II

**los hermanos stormrage parte II**

Illidam y furion estaban esperando a que moloch hiciera el primer movimiento , los hermanos estaban completamente alterados , cuando moloch bajo a la tierra Illidan fue el primero en enfrentarlo

moloch : ¿ que les pasa ? ¿ tienen miedo ?

Illidna : cierra la boca maldito

el dios de la luna dio un paso y le lanza un relámpago , peor moloch aparece por detrás y con sus manos envía energía a la espalda de Illidan , este recibe en impacto y cae cara al piso

moloch : ¿ que pasa Illidan ? ¿ soy muy rápido para ti ?

Illidan : desgraciado , cállate y pelea

moloch : me parece bien , si queréis morir

el dios del mal le clava su garra derecha en la espalda de Illidan , este se da vueltas y con sus garras al rojo vivo le hace un corte muy profundo en la cara , moloch se fue para atrás sosteniéndose la herida , Illidan se pone de pie y con sus garras ataco al cuerpo del dios , este derramaba la sangre que hervía , Illidan por ultimo uso su inmolación para crear un tipo de protección , cuando tuvo al dios del mal a distancia creo una onda explosiva para poder repelerlo

Illidan : maldito , lo derrote

al ver el cuerpo del dios del mal estaba hecho pedazos , este comenzó a regenerarse , Illidan lo mira con asombro

moloch : olvidaste que shandris tiene la capacidad de regenerar sus fuerzas con sus poderes druidicos

Illidan : eres un maldito tramposo

el dios del mal ataco con sus llamaradas demoníacas al cuerpo de Illidan , este cae deshecho al suelo

furion : Illidan , ¿ estas bien ?

Illidan : me derroto con facilidad

furion : yo te reemplazare

el archi-druida entra al campo de batalla para sustituir a su hermano , mientras moloch veia que furion portaba la hoja divina el creo su propia arma " la asesina de dioses "

moloch :¿ te gusta mi espada ? la llamo " asesina de dioses "

furion : no me vencerás con esa arma

el dios del mal envía una onda de energia para atacar a furion , este la corta con la hoja divina , pero moloch seguía atacando con los cortes de sangre , furion bloqueo todos los ataque con la espada , cuando este se harto ataca a furion con su corte infernal , el druida retiene el ataque pero es vencido por el poder de moloch , cuando este toma a furion lo arroja contra las rocas y furion queda clavado de espaldas , moloch se acerca lentamente a furion con su espada desenvainada , antes del ataque final Illidan ataca al distraído dios con su onda expansiva , moloch cae al suelo mientras veia a Illidan ayudar a su hermano

Illidan : ¿ estas bien ?

furion : por un momento pensé que me iba a matar

Illidan : ese maldito es muy fuerte , pero haremos lo mejor que podamos

el dios miro como los stormrage estaban contra al espada y la pared , parecia no tener fin el poder de moloch , solo podian esperar un milagro , a pesar de que el dios solo tenia una mano , era muy poderoso para ellos dos

continuara...


	34. los hermanos stormrage parte III Helios

**los hermanos stormrage parte III Y Helios**

los stormrage estaban a punto de perder la batalla , los poderes de furion fueron inútiles contra el poder de moloch , los hermanos estaban casi en problemas , a Illidan no le quedo otra salida que arriesgarse a usar sus poderes divinos

Illidan . no hay de otra hermano

furion : ¿ usaras tus poderes divinos ?

Illidan : no quisiera hacerlo , pero créeme hermano , el destino de la tierra esta en juego

el dios de la luna retrocedió unos pasos e invoco sus poderes divinos , moloch estaba esperando que Illidan los usaras , el dios del mal estaba complacido

moloch : por fin te volviste lo que eres Illidan

Illidan : si , soy un dios y no dejare que ganes

molch : lastima , en cierta forma somos iguales , to y yo hanciamos el poder desde tiempos inmemoriales

Illidan : no se de que estas hablando

moloch : ¿ en serio ? crees que no se lo que hiciste , el pozo de la eternidad , la calavera de gul'dan , el ojo de sargeras , la hoja demoníaca , ¿ crees que soy estúpido ?

Illidan : y bastante

el dios de la luna aparece detras de moloch y con su onda expansiva ataca al dios , este recibe un daño bastante grade , cuando cae al suelo , Illidan aparece frente al dios y lo toma de la mano , Illidan con todas sus fuerzas lo lanza por los aires y lo ataca con su relámpago

Illidan : por fin , lo derrote

moloch : ¿ estas seguro de eso ...caballero de la luna ?

Illidan : maldición , ese fue mi relámpago mas poderoso que hice

moloch : desperdiciaste un buen ataque , lastima por que mir a, me dañaste de verdad

furion : basta , ahora pelearemos los dos

moloch : como queráis , de todos modos moriréis los dos

Illidna . escucha hermano , si peleamos los dos , no podre concentrar mi poder para derrotarlo

furion : ¿ cuanto necesitas ?

Illidan : solo dos minutos , es todo

moloch : bien , basta de chácharas , hora de morir

Helios : corona de fuego

el ataque de fuego , se le hizo conocido a los hermanos , al alzar la vista , era Helios , pero se notaba que era su espíritu , ya que el se sacrifico para derrotar a moloch , el dios del sol bajo a donde estaba el dios del mal , este levanto la mirada para ver que era Helios el que estaba en su presencia

Helios : parece que me perdi la fiesta

Illidan : ¿Helios ? ¿ tu estas muerto ?

Helios : técnicamente si , pero sali de vacaciones para pelear con ustedes contra el dios

furion : serias bienvenido Helios

Illidan : no queremos tu ayuda , podemos solos

Helios : si lo note , mire tu pelea desde el infierno , mi hermana se me apareció y dijo que te ayudara

los tres vieron como moloch se puso de pie regenerando sus quemaduras , Helios miro que moloch no tenia la mano derecha que con esa mano les arrebato el alma a los demás , Helios sabia cual era el punto débil de moloch , Helios se preparo para pelear contra el dios oscuro

Helios : bueno creo que es mi turno , ahora , si me disculpan...

furion : ¿ peleareis solo contra ese capullo ? ¿ estas loco ?

Helios : recuerda , que yo soy un dios , no hay nada que pase mis poderes

furion : es verdad , te volviste muy fuerte , pero moloch es superior a todo lo que conocemos

Helios : si como no

el dios del sol se preparo para pelear contra moloch , el sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo a que el se distrajera para atacar a la espalda de moloch , mas preciso a la marca en forma de cruz invertida que tenia en la espalda , una cicatriz que azerion le dejo a proposito a moloch

continuara...


	35. los hermanos stormrage parte IV

**los hermanos stormrage parte IV Y Helios**

Helios estaba confiado de que el punto débil de moloch el lo podría alcanzar sin problemas , mientras el trataba de pensar en un plan certero Illidan y furion prepararon su propio plan

Helios : bien , empecemos

moloch : escucha Helios , si tu te arrodillas ante mi , te perdonare la vida

Helios : no creo , ahora seré yo quien te derrote

el dios del sol decide dar un paso adelante , cuando moloch parpadea , abre los ojos y tiene a Helios frente a el ,Helios con su corona de fuego ataca a la cara de moloch , este se tapa los ojos que le ardían y Helios con su manos lo ataca al cuello , Helios lo lanza por los aires y este lo ataca con su llamarada divina

Helios : ja , lo derrote con facilidad , nisiquiera tuve la necesidad de sudar

moloch : estas seguro de eso dios del sol

Helios se da vuelta y ve a moloch parado frente a el , Helios esquiva el corte de la espada y gira por arriba , cuando lo hace con sus propias garras le abre la herida que moloch tenia en la espalda , moloch siente el ardor de mil soles , cuando Helios le envia sus llamaradas a la herida , moloch cae al suelo deshecho , Helios había vencido por fin a moloch

Helios : ja , que patético , ¿ no se por que no lo destruyeron antes ?

Illidan : increíble , Helios lo venció

furion : no , no le gano

el dios moloch se levanta enfadado , con una mirada asesina hacia Helios , el dios del sol nota como moloch se pone de pie y confiado se cruza de brazos

moloch : maldito , eres muy listo Helios , pero ese no es mi punto débil a decir verdad me hiciste enojar mucho

Helios :¿ que me vas a hacer ? ¿ matarme ?

el dios ataca a Helios con su espada y este la atrapa con sus manos , Helios pone su mano en la cara de moloch y trata de separarlo de su espada , moloch es dividido de su espada , Helios toma la espada de moloch y lo apuñala , Illidan miraba como Helios vencía a moloch con facilidad , el dios del sol usa su corona de fuego para atacar a moloch

Helios : sombra fantasma de fénix

el dios del sol envuelve a moloch en una capa de fuego negro , mientras el reía , el cuerpo de moloch se desintegraba lentamente , Helios reía mientras moloch moría , cuando estuvo satisfecho , hizo explotar la capa de llamas negras , ahora el cuerpo de moloch estaba hecho cenizas , Helios mira a Illidan y furion con cara rara

Helios : ahora Illidan ¿ donde nos quedamos en nuestra pelea ?

continuara...


	36. los stormrage V la liberación

**los hermanos stormrage parte V la liberacion**

Helios estaba listo para atacar a los stormrage , su mirada no dejaba mucho que desear , el solo queria matar a Illidan

Illidan: maldición , este tipo le gano con mucha facilidad

Helios : ves Illidan

Illidan : lo que veo es una bola de fuego negra que te va a golpear

Helios salta y esquiva el ataque , cuando ve que moloch estaba vivo y sus partes se regeneraban , Helios se llevo la impresión de su vida

moloch : maldito , ¿creíste que me derrotaste ?

Helios : eres muy terco estúpido , ¿ quieres desafiar al dios del sol ?

moloch : orgulloso y arrogante dios , estáis bien muerto y todavía no lo sabéis

Helios ataca al dios del mal con su corona de fuego ,este la frena con su mano y se la devuelve , Helios la corta con su espada y cuando ve que moloch estaba frente a el

moloch : esa espada es mía , garras de veneno

Helios: miserable , suéltame

moloch : o sueltas mi espada o tu mano se derretirá con mi veneno

Helios suelta la espada y el dios del mal la toma entre sus manos y la agita , este creo una honda de fuego negro que destruye varias montañas , Helios se levanta de entre los escombros , moloch lo toma con su mano y lo lanza contra las montañas

Helios : _este maldito me va a matar _

moloch : muere maldito gusano

antes del ataque final de moloch , Illidan le lanza un relámpago salvando la vida de Helios , furion estaba dispuesto a pelear

Helios_ : Illidan me salvo la vida _

Illidan : ¿ que pensabas ?

Helios : no , nada , ¿ por que te metes ?

los stormrage estaban dispuesto a pelear contra el dios del mal , Helios se posiciona a su lado , los tres estaban dispuestos a pelear

moloch : ¿ quieren desafiarme los tres ?

Illidan : no , solo yo

furion :¿ estas loco ? ese monstruo te hará pedazos

Illidan : tal vez , pero si ese ojo negro es su punto débil de moloch , las almas de todos estarán libres

los elfos atacan a moloch ,este con su espada bloquea los puños de Helios , furion decide atacar con sus raíces a moloch , cuando lo enreda , moloch creo una esfera de fuego que destruyo las raíces de furion , cuando los dos estaban frente a moloch , Helios ataca con su corona infernal y furion ataca con sus luz bendita , moloch recibe un daño muy pequeño , este con su escudo de mana se cubrió de los ataque

moloch : mi turno , llamarada infernal

los dos elfos reciben el daño , cuando furion ve a Illidan caminar frente a moloch , el trata de llamar la atención de su hermano , Helios se levanto y moloch lo tomo con su cola y lo azoto en el suelo

Helios : látigo sangriento

el látigo del dios del sol le hace un corte en la cara al dios del mal , cuando este ve caer su sangre aparece detras de Helios y con un revés de puño lo golpea en la cara , con su cola lo azota y el dios cae al suelo , este lo levanta y con sus energías lanza a Helios contra los arboles secos y muertos , moloch comenzó a golpear a Helios con sus puños , este se dio vuelta y antes de que Helios reaccione , este lo apuñala con la " asesina de dioses " , Helios cae de rodillas tomándose la herida con sus manos , moloch lo toma del pelo y lo mira a los ojos

moloch : ves , no sirve de nada pelear contra mi , soy el ser supremo ahora mira como acabo con el resto de vuestra patética vida

Illidan le aparece de frente y con la hoja divina detiene el ataque de moloch , este con su onda demoníaca envía a Illidan mas allá del campo de batalla , este detiene el impacto con sus alas , moloch desafía a Illidan a una pelea en el aire , mientras las espadas chocaban , furion se apresuro a curar a Helios , este tardaría un rato , Illidan tenia un plan para acabar con moloch , este golpea a Illidan con su cola , mientras Illidan recuperaba la postura , moloch bajo hasta la tierra riendo cruelmente , este estaba dispuesto a atacar con su honda cortante , Illidan desaparece y aparece frente al dios ,este con sus garras ataca a Illidan pero era una ilusión del espejo

moloch :eh , ¿ donde estáis Illidan ?

Illidan : detrás de ti imbécil

moloch se da vuelta , pero Illidan le aparece por detrás con un salto le corta la espalda y el ojo negro a moloch , las almas comenzaron a escapar del cuerpo de moloch , el gran dios del mal callo ante la hoja divina , este cayo al suelo , mientras , kael , naisha , tyrande y shandris comenzaron a recuperar sus vidas , Helios se sentó en el suelo , cuando todos se levantaron vieron a Illidan completamente cansado por el gran ataque al dios del mal

continuara...


	37. los stormrage VI un recuerdo agradable

**los hermanos stormrage parte VI un recuerdo agradable**

Helios , Illidan y furion estaba cansados pero las almas volvieron a los cuerpos de sus aliados , cuando ellos despertaron Illidan corrió para ver a shandris , esta despertó , este le extiende la mano y escucha la dulce voz de la elfa

shandris : lo lograste amor mio

Illidan : si shandris , todo termino

los dos se levantaron , mientras todos se ponían de pie y veían como todos estaba sanos y salvos , Illidan vio a Helios

Illidan : peleaste bien Helios

Helios : si , la próxima vez seré yo quien derrote al dios maligno

Illidan : ¿ que harás ahora ?

Helios : bueno creo que me gane el cielo

mientras hablaban se veía a un grupo de elfos llegar en formasio de ataque , todos vieron que se trataba d elos elfos sanguinarios que sobrevivieron al ataque de los humanos poseídos

Illidan : los sobrevivientes

cuando los elfos frenaron dejaron ver a una elfa de vestido rojo con pelo rubio y ojos verdes claros , los soldados la escoltaron hasta los dioses

magu'elt : ¿ Helios ?

Helios : amor mio , por favor , no te vallas

el dios del sol abrazo fuertemente a la mujer que lo amaba hasta que ella comenzó a llorar lentamente , la niña que ella tenia en los brazos se lanzo a los brazos de su padre , Helios le besa la cabeza a la dulce niña y ella dijo una palabra que ablando el el corazón de piedra del dios del sol

jaexns : pa...pa... papa

Helios ¿ que ... que dijiste ? dilo de nuevo

jaexns : papa ,papa

la niña se reía después decir las faces , Helios apoyo la cabeza de la niña sobre su hombro , el dios del sol sin saberlo derramo una lagrima que caía por su cara , magu'elt noto que su esposo ya era otro hombre diferente al anterior , Helios no soporto mas y comienzo a besar la cabeza de la niña

Helios : magu'elt , jamas te abandonare , no importa si eso me vuelve un ser completamente distinto , no las abandonare

magu'elt : cuando te conocí ,estbas herido , pero vi bondad en tu alma , es por eso que me enamore de ti Helios

los dos decidieron besarse mientras la niña se acurrucaba en las ropas de su padre , Illidan abrazo con su brazo a shndris , furion a tyrande y el joven mershay a naisha

naisha : bien , todo salio bien después de todo

illidan : a si es naisha , ahora tenemos que trabajar duro para volver a tener nuestro mudo como era antes

shandris : bien dicho hijo mio

Helios termino de besar a su esposa y vio que las manitas de la niña eran tibias , el sintió un calor en su cuerpo que jamas sintió en la vida

Helios : ¿ que es esa sensación agradable en el pecho ?

magu'elt : se llama amor Helios , es algo que nunca te faltara , siempre que estés rodeado por tu familia , siempre tendrás amor para dar y recibir

cuando Helios ve que en las montañas un resplandor se acercaba , empuja a su esposa y se pone de espaldas para proteger a su hijita , el dios recibe un ataque del fuego del demonio

moloch : oh , lastima que no tengas tanto tiempo Helios

magu'elt : Helios , no

Helios : magu'elt , corre , llévate a nuestra hija

moloch : si , corre , salta vuela y muere

el dios del mal le apuntaba con su dedo a la madre y a su hija , antes de dispara Helios se acerca y moloch cambia de dirección el ataque dando en el pecho del dios del sol , el maldito ser reía mientras Helios se estaba desangrando en el suelo , la batalla recién empezaba

continuara...


	38. la ira

** la ira **

moloch : ajja patéticas criaturas ¿ creéis que vuestro poder servirá de algo ?

Illidan : miserable , eres un maldito

moloch : ¿ Illidan tiene sentimientos ? yo no seré tan compasivo con vosotros como lo hizo yaros

shandris : jamas podrás ser perdonado

moloch se prepara para la pelea pero shandris , furion y tyrande retroceden varios pasos , Illidan tomo la hoja divina y se preparo para el asedio con el dios maligno

moloch : ¿ empezamos ?

Illidan ataco a moloch , pero este toma la hoja divina con la palma de sus manos , moloch la hace a un lado y con sus llamaradas ataca al dios de la luna , elune trata de ayudar a Illidan con su rayo de aurora pero el dios del mal la detiene con su mano derecha , tyrande y furion comenzaron a atacarlo

tyrande : ! por elune ¡ , este monstruo es invencible

furion : es hora de acabar con esto

tyrande y furion continuaban el ataque , hasta que la sacerdotisa se vio obligada a usar su marejada de estrellas , mientras las estrellas fugases caían sobre moloch , furion lo atacaba con su rayo divino , Illidan con su relámpago y elune con su luz de luna

elune : funciona , necesitamos mas poder

naisha y Helios se unieron a la batalla para atacarlo con su remolino de fuego y su corona de fuego , illidan lo ataca con su onda explosiva , los poderes de los guerreros elfos estaba haciendo retroceder al dios del mal , cuando moloch creo un campo de mana que desvió todos los ataques

moloch : ahora es mi turno , todos estáis condenados

el dios del mal lanzaba cuchillas ardiente sobre los elfos , peor Illidan la bloqueaba con la hoja divina , tyrande uso sus flechas de fuego para poder acertarle al dios del mal , cuando Illidan vio que moloch estaba distraído , lo ataco con un relámpago a la espalda , el dios del sol ataco con su corona infernal , elune con meteoro lunar , cuando los tres dioses atacaron juntos , el cuerpo de moloch logro recibir un daño bastante grande , Illidan estaba seguro de que con un ataque mas lo vencerían

Illidan : escuchadme , solo un ataque mas para poder destruirlo

elune : ¿ que hay de la luna llena ?

Illidan : es muy arriesgado , pero puede funcionar

Helios : ve caballero de la luna , nosotros os cubriréis

el dios de la luna decidió intentar atacar con la luna llena a moloch , mientras furion y tyrande luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra moloch , Helios lo ataca con su corona de fuego , pero illidan decide ayudar al dios del sol

illidan : moloch , en nombre de los elfos nocturnos , tu seras destruido

moloch : no me digas chico , tu padre no pudo conmigo ¿ que os hace pensar que podréis derrotarme ?

el joven merhay comenzó a romper las cadenas de su sangre para volver el demonio que asesino a athos , el dios moloch miraba como el poder del joven crecía mas y mas , cuando todos notaron del incremento de energía de illidan , moloch dio varios pasos para atras con una mirada de susto

moloch : no ... no ... no puede ser ¿ como un gusano como tu tiene tanto poder ?

illidan : pagaras por tus pecados os mandare al infierno por esto

el joven ataca con sus garras a moloch , este recibe varios cortes en el pecho , cuando illidan se voltea creo una onda explosiva que desterró al dios en las profundidades de la tierra , moloch se levanto y lo ataca con sus llamaradas negras pero era inútil , illidan las deshacía con sus manos

tyrande : es increible , illidan lo esta logrando ,e so nos dara tiempo para que la luna llena de Illidan este lista , con el podrá destruir a ese demonio

furion : solo os ruego que moloch no se entere de el plan de mi hermano

continuara...


	39. el plan fallido

** el plan fallido **

illidan estaba con forma de de demonio , solo tenia que distraer a moloch por unos dos minutos mas para que su padre terminara de concentrar toda la energía en un golpe de gracia

illidan : moloch , aunque no te derrote , jamas dejare que lastimes gente inocente

moloch : estúpido bastardito , ¿ crees que podéis contra el poder de un dios ? , tu solo eres un semi-dios

illidan : si un semi-dios que murió defendiendo sus ideales

moloch solo movio su cola de demonio y ataco al joven mershay , este detiene el ataque con su espada y comenzaron a pelear , illidan contrarrestaba los ataques del dios del mal con gran eficacia , moloch lo decide atacar con su llamarada demoníaca , pero illidan la con sus fuerzas

moloch : nada mal para un semi-dios , empiezo a pensar que eres mas fuerte que el difunto cenarius

illidan : si ,cenarius fue una inspiración para todos nosotros , porque el nos enseño el valor de la vida y el sacrificio de luchar

el dios del mal no hace caso y ataca a illidan , este se descuida y el gancho de moloch entra en su estomago , Helios trata de ayudarlo con su corona de fuego , peor moloch lo toma del cuello y lo lanza contra Helios , illidan y Helios caen a los pies del dios de la luna , el estaba a punto de terminar con su plan de ataque

Illidan : calmaos , solo os necesito un minuto mas , se que podéis logradlo

todos se ponen de pie para atacar a moloch , elune quien estaba preparada le hace frente a moloch , el dios del mal y la diosa de la luna se ponen a lucharen una pelea sangrienta , elune lo ataco varias veces con sus su polvo de diamantes , pero el dios lo retenía con su onda demoníaca

elune : demonio sin corazón sentid la ira de la diosa

moloch : estúpidos , no podéis ganarme , soy la encarnación del mal , soy la muerte en persona

furion y tyrande deciden ayudar a elune , mientras los poderes de moloch se retenian en su interior , el decide terminar con esto de una buena vez

moloch creo una onda de fuego que desterró a todos al suelo , cuando este toma su espada y trata de destruir a furion , tyrande se pone de pie y moloch la ataca con su aullido demoníaco , el cuerpo de tyrande estaba hecho pedazos , ella sentia como los huesos de su cuerpo estaban todos rotos

tyrande : maldito , me rompió todo los huesos con un solo ataque

moloch : lo veis sacerdotisa ,eso es una muestro de mi inexorable poder

tyrande arastras trataba de tomar su arco , peor moloch le pisa la mano , cruel mente hasta que su mano comenzo a sangrar , elune le lanza su rayo de aurora pero el se da vueltas y la arrasa con su llamarada infernal

elune : maldito ¿ podrías ser mas consciente ?

moloch : ¿ que es ser consciente ?

el dios del mal lanza su ultimo ataque contra la diosa elune , peor es llamado por Illidan quien tenia listo la luna llena para destruir a moloch de nuna vez

Illidan : moloch , no podrás evadir mi luna llena

moloch : veremos

el dios de la luna le lanza con todas sus fuerzas la luna llena que el creo , el poder debería bastar para detener a moloc, este sintio el gran poder de Illidan

moloch : maldito ¿ que hiciste ?

Illidan : te dije que no podrás evadirla

moloh : entonces tendré que cortarla

el dios del mal toma su espada y a medida que la luna llena se acercaba , moloch con su hoja en llamas corta la luna llena de Illidan como si nada , todos estaban atónitos al ver que la luna llena fallo para vencer a moloch

moloch : jajajajja , ese fue un buen ataque lo admito , lastima que no sirviera , ahora moriréis todos jajajaj

Illidan : maldito , ese fue mi mejor ataque , estamos perdidos

continuara...


	40. NACE UN ARCHI-DIOS

** nace un archi-dios **

Illidan no podía creer que su ataque mas poderoso fallara , mientras moloch estaba mirando con una risa de satisfacción en su demoníaca cara , elune trataba de ayudas a los demás

elune : basta , peleare con moloch

Helios : yo te ayudare , es mi pelea también

Illidan : hace años mi hermano me perdono por misa errores , creo que es tu turno

elune : Helios , aun siendo una diosa si te hubiera podido salvar los hubiera hecho

Helios : hermana , yo te pido per... per. per... , no puedo hacerlo

noloch : bueno , basta de chácharas

el dios del mal ataco a los dioses elfos con sus llamaradas , ellos la esquivaron pero elune trato de atacar con su rayo de aurora pero moloch no recibe ningun daño

moloch : ¿ no os entienden ? jamas podrán vencerme , soy la reencarnación del mal

Helios : me vale , de una forma u otra caerás

el dios del sol ataco con su espada y moloch la bloqueo facilidad , Illidan y elune atacan a moloch , este divide la " asesina de dioses " en dos , mientras la hoja divina y la silver blade , los dioses atacaron a moloch , pero el dios del mal se defendía muy bien de sus adversarios

moloch : jajaja , sois unos seres patéticos

elune : ¿ patéticos ? te mostrare

la diosa ataca a moloch con su espada , peor este la detiene y la rompe con un canto de mano , luego le hace un corte en las piernas y elune cae de rodillas , antes de que moloch preparara su golpe final , Illidan detiene el ataque de la espada con la hoja divina , Helios por detras le ace un corte en la espalda , Illidan le hace otro en el estomago y los dos le hacen un corte en cruz en el pecho , elune se levanta y lo ataca con su rayo de aurora

elune : ¿ lo vencimos ?

Helios : eso me gustaría , pero el maldito sigue vivo

cuando la tierra se asentó , moloch seguía de pie frente a los dioses , elune lo ataca nuevamente , peor moloch la detiene con su escudo de mana

moloch : gamas podréis detenerme , soy la mismísima muerte

los dioses atacaron a moloch , peor este los derroto fácilmente con su onda de fuego , los dioses no podian creer que el poder de ese dios divino

Illidan : ya me harte

Helios ¿ que vas a hacer ?

Illidan sale volando hasta llegar al cielo con la punta de sus dedos y los poderes de un dios divino intentaría atacar con un relámpago divino

moloch : ¿ que haces ?

Illidan : me arte , ahora te destruiré a cualquier precio

moloch : ! NI TU ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO , SI LANZAS ESE PODER A LA TIERRA LA DESTRUIRÁS ¡

Illidan : prepárate , te voy a destruir

moloch : el bastardo lo va a hacer

Illidan preparo su relámpago divino , cuando lo iba a lanzar , lo que moloch vio fue un rayo de luz que lo segó por unos segundos , cuando abrió los ojos Illidan no estaba en el cielo , el se da vueltas y el relámpago divino de Illidan le atraviesa el pecho al dios del mal

Illidan : lo logre , lo hice

moloch : mal...mal...maldito , nunca te lo perdonare Illidan

el dios del mal ataca a Illidan , peor elune lo desvía con su rayo de aurora , Helios con su corona de fuego , los hermanos defendieron a Illidan con sus poderes , pero moloch los arraso con su onda de fuego , elune cae de cara al suelo , peor antes de que se pudiera levantar , moloch toma su espada y le hace un corte el la espalda , por ultimo la ejecuta con sus llamaradas demoníacas , Illidan vio como elune caía ante las fuerzas de moloch , el comenzó a enojarse , cuando ataco a moloch , este lo apuñala con la asesina de dioses , el dios divino cayo ante su enemigo

moloch : os dije que no podéis ganarme , ahora todos morirán y su tierra sera destruida

Illidan : no puedo moverme , ese maldito destruirá todo

azerion : ¿ a si le quieres ganar a moloch ?

Illidan : azerion ¿ vienes a detener a moloch ?

azerion : no , vengo para que tu lo hagas

Illidan : no puedo , el es muy fuerte

azerion : no digas eso , TU ERES ILLIDAN STOMRAGE UN DIOS

el poderoso guerrero toma la mano de Illidan y fusiona sus poderes con los de el , Illidan se alza con los nuevos poderes de archi-dios , moloch preparo su ataque final , pero el cuerpo de Illidan cambio , su piel se volvio blanca , al igual que su pelo , sus ojos eran blancos , parecía un fantasma , pero su energía era increíble , con cada paso que daba un destello hcia crecer el nuevo paisaje de ashemvale , Illidan miro a su esposa y la beso tiernamente en la boca reviviendo a elune

Helios : ¿ un archi-dios ? Illidan es un archi-dios

moloch : ¿ crees que con cambias de color me ganaras ?

antes de que el dios del mal levante la mano , Illidan le aparece por detras y lo toma de la muñeca , moloch trataba de zafarse pero no podia hacerlo

Illidan : sera mejor que te tranquilices

moloch : tu , no puedes ser un archi-dios , solo yo puedo serlo

el dios del mal ataca a Illidan peor el no recibia daño alguno , los poderes de Illidan eran tantos que apenas podía mantenerlos bajo control

Illidan : basura , no te perdonare aunque supliques

moloch : miserable

Illidan : esto por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos

moloch preparo su ataque final , la bomba de demonio , el creo una bola de fuego increíblemente grande con el poder de destruir la galaxia completa , Illidan solo junto sus dedos para atacar nuevamente con el relámpago divino , el dios del mal ataca con sus pdoeres , peor Illidan estaba lanzando su relámpago

moloch : desaparece basura elfica

Illidan : ! moloch ¡ , ¡ SERA TU FIN ¡

los poderes de moloch son lanzados , pero el relámpago del archi-dios destruyen la bola de moloch y por ultimo impactan en el cuerpo del dios maligno , este recibe un gran daño quien termina explotando en el aire , las energías purificadas de moloch caen a la tierra en forma de lluvia , mientras los elfos sanguinarios veían como sus hermanos volvían a la normalidad , los humanos poseídos , los orcos fel y los elfos sangrientos volvian a la normalidad , Illidan descaso sus poderes hasta volver a ser un elfo , aunque sus alas, cuernos , garras y colmillos ya no existían , el cayo al suelo de pie y fue recibido por los labios de shandris

shandris : lo hiciste bien mi archi-dios

Illidan : pensé que te perdí mi amor , nunca debi dejar que te involucraras

los demas guerreros fueron curados por las lluvias de furion , mientras trataban de poner orden Illidan se encontraba durmiendo en el pasto al borde del rio , shandris se acerco cuidadosamente hasta el dios de la luna

shandris : hola

Illidan : sabes , no necesito estar despierto para oler tu dulce perfume

shandris : bueno mi guerrero , ¿ quieres continuar donde nos quedamos ?

Illidan : esta cayendo el sol , a si que por supuesto

_tiempo después..._

Illidan y shandris estaban en una reunión con tyrande y furion , Helios , trhall y arthas fueron los últimos en integrarse , cuando acordaron el trato sobre los recursos , todos se dedicaron a celebrar la cosecha de la alianza , mientras los humanos compartían la mesa con los orcos , Illidan hablaba con su hermano sobre lo sucedido , cuando shandris aparece con tyrande , ella tenia excelentes noticias

shandris : Illidan , ¿ puedes hacer algo por mi ?

Illdian : por ti , lo que sea

shandris se lanza a los labios de Illidan y se da vuelta y pone las manos de su amado Illidan en su vientre, Illidan la acaricia y entiende el menaje aunque algo tarde para que el lo entendiera

Illidan : ¿ es verdad shandris ?

shandris : aja , ¿ que nombre tienes pensado para ella ?

Illidan : eso te lo dejo en tus manos mi amor

shandris : ¿ que tal eifa ?

los dioses se besaban , mientras furion y tyrande trataban de no interrumpir el dulce momento , Illidan sabia que su esposa en unos mese estaría con una niña en brazos de nuevo , pero cuando el mundo lo nesecite , la diosa elune , el dios divino Helios y el archi-dios Illidan , estarán allí para defendedlo

**_espero que les halla gustado , porque se termino por ahora solo les dejo unas notas _**

**_nota 1 : el rayo de aurora de elune , es muy similar a el relámpago divino de Illidan _**

**_nota 2 : shandris esta embarazada , entonces ¿ peleo estando embarazada ?_**

**_nota 3 Illidan se refiere a perdonar , cuando furion lo perdona después de salvar a tyrande y después de vencer por primera vez a arthas ( el malo ) en el wow el asenso del guerrero parche 2.0.3._**

**_nota 4 : azerion , aparece como fantasma para hablar con Illidan pero no se lo ve mas en el juego _**

**bueno les dejo hasta aqui , nos vemos en el proximo fic " la venganza de los dioses " m hasta la proxima se despide NIKO STORMRAGE 123**


End file.
